


Soulmates

by LEGACIESFANFICQUEEN



Category: Hope Mikaelson - Fandom, Hope Mikaelson / Josie Saltzman - Fandom, Legacies (TV 2018), danielle rose russell - Fandom, hosie - Fandom, josie saltzman - Fandom, kaylee bryant - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hope Mikaelson - Freeform, Hosie, Legacies, josie saltzman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGACIESFANFICQUEEN/pseuds/LEGACIESFANFICQUEEN
Summary: After waking up from a vivid dream of a wolf, Josie Saltzman discovers that she has been imprinted on and now has a connection with a person that she has never met.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Imprinted

_Josie Saltzman jolts awake with sweat dripping down her face. She looks around the room that she shares with her twin sister at the Salvatore school for the young and gifted; and nothing is out of the ordinary. Flashes of the dream she had just woke up from, plays in her head. She sees a wolf growling and then its eyes soften and just stare at her. Josie feels a chill run through her body, a type of chill that she has never felt before._

_She decides to get out of bed and make her way down to the famous Salvatore kitchen. She sits up on the bench and pours herself a glass of milk. Unable to forget about the dream she just had, she makes her way to the school library to read. She did this when she couldn't sleep, it calmed her down and sometimes she'd wake up early the next morning with a book on her chest._

_"You're here late" Josie hears her father say from the doorway. She looks up at him and gives him a soft smile. "There is a curfew for a reason, Josie" He says, before taking a seat on the sofa across from her._

_"I know but I can't sleep" Josie murmurs. "I had a dream about this wolf, it wasn't even that scary but I woke up with sweat dripping down my face and the weirdest chill I've ever felt in my life" The thirteen year old girl says to her father, who listens with great interest. Then he looks down at his daughters arm with wide eyes._

_"What's that on your arm?" He asks anxiously. Josie looks down at her arm and sees a beautiful drawing of a butterfly that continues to draw it's self. She begins to feel uneasy and she puts her book down on the table in front of her._

_"This is weird right?" She says, trying to stay calm._

_"It's not weird, just really rare" He states. He moves to one of the book shelves, he looks around for a moment before he finds what he is looking for. "You've been imprinted on" He says softly, trying not to scare her. This doesn't work because Josie is terrified, she doesn't even know what imprinting is. He begins to read the book and he nods while he is reading. "That explains the dream you had, you must have just been imprinted on"_

_"What do you mean by imprinted?" She asks._

_"Imprinted is a term used when a wolf basically marks their territory... basically you're a soulmate to a wolf. You dream is letting you know of that and that marking on your arm, well it must mean that your soul mate is drawing on themselves... they either know that they have imprinted on you or they just like art." He explains. Josie nods, trying to take it in. "I think you can do it back, It's very rare though... not all wolves imprint so there isn't a lot of information on it"_

_"I don't understand..." Josie begins, she leans forward in frustration. "I don't even talk to the werewolves here, I don't even know any of them"_

_"That's not really how it works... judging by the wolf in your dream I'm guessing that you appeared in their dream and they imprinted on you there. A wolf doesn't have to know their soulmate to imprint on them"_

_*_

_The next day Josie wakes up and notices the markings on her arm have disappeared, she finds herself frowning because the butterfly was so beautiful. When Josie tells Lizzie about what had happened the night before, Lizzie is jealous. "I want to be imprinted on" Lizzie wines._

_"It's honestly a bit weird..." Josie admits._

_"It sounds romantic... maybe you should try communicating with them" Lizzie suggests._

_"Let me get use to it before I go talking to this weird wolf person" Josie says, rolling her eyes. "It's weird thinking that He or she is the person I am suppose to be with" Josie wonders out loud. She sits down in her desk chair with a sigh. She has to do her homework but she knows that the curiosity will start eating away at her so she grabs a sharpie and draws a smiley face. Nothing seems to happen which surprisingly disappoints Josie as originally she thought this was really weird, she still thinks it's weird._

_"Looks like wolfy wifey isn't replying" Lizzie says with a smirk planted on her face. Josie hides her arm and glares at her sister._

_"mind your own business and what makes you think it's a girl?" Josie asks, raising her eyebrow. Lizzie shrugs._

_"Wolfy Wifey just sounded cool" Lizzie says, her smirk still planted on her face. Josie rolls her eyes and shakes her head._

_"It really didn't"  
_

_*_

_Meanwhile in New Orleans, Klaus Mikaelson is trying his best to calm his daughter down. She had noticed the smiley face on her arm and it had freaked her out. "Calm down Hope, you're not going crazy..." Klaus says, he puts his arm around his daughter and gestures for her to sit down. Hope takes a seat on the couch in the Mikaelson living room._

_"What's happening to me? I've been having weird dreams and I've been feeling like I have to get out of this city all of a sudden. I'm being drawn somewhere else" Hope says, she frowns and looks away from her father. Klaus smiles slightly and sits down next to his fifteen year old daughter._

_"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" He asks. Hope looks up at him confused._

_"Yes... in twilight" Hope says, she can't help but laugh. Klaus finds himself chuckling as well while he shakes his head._

_"No" Klaus chuckles. "What you are experiencing is imprinting but it's not like Twilight... It's actually really rare in the real world and of course my daughter, my little miracle has imprinted on someone"_

_"But what does that even mean?" Hope finds herself asking._

_"Well, it means that the universe has chosen your soulmate and because of you recently activating your werewolf curse you were able to imprint even though you have probably never met the person... It explains the weird dreams, you probably imprinted on them in your sleep"_

_*_

_**Two Years Later** _

Hope Mikaelson makes his way to Doctor Saltzmans office, She had been going to the Salvatore school for two years. Her father, Klaus Mikaelson had encouraged Hope to go and she didn't mind because she felt drawn to the school. She had been drawing messages to her soul mate on her arm since she first learnt about imprinting and she would rub them off straight away so that people wouldn't think she was crazy with markings all up her arm. 

Something inside Hope knew that the person she was looking for is at the school or will be at the school. She didn't try very hard to find them mostly because she was scared of who the person would be and she wasn't sure how to act when she did figure out who it was. 

"Hope. We have a small problem" Doctor Saltzman says once she enters his office. Over the past two years she has been at this school, the headmaster has learnt to trust her and she has become his right hand man. 

"And what would that be Doctor Saltzman?" Hope asks as she falls into the chair in front of his desk. 

"There is a new werewolf just outside of town and they are planning to do an exorcism on him tonight... we are going to have to go to the church and stop them. Tonight is a full moon and he could tare them to pieces"


	2. Hate

_A week after Josie draws the smiley face on her arm she sees something she hadn't drawn has appeared on her arm. She smiles at the small, waving rabbit on her arm and she wishes that she could draw as well as that. Lizzie who is typing on her laptop, looks over at Josie and her eyes widen._

_"Ohh looks like they replied... this is so cool!" Lizzie exclaims as she grabs onto Josie's arm to take a closer look. "Whoever they are, they are really good at drawing" Lizzie says as she examines the drawings._

_"Lizzie, seriously!" Josie groans. She begins to feel uncomfortable with her sister knowing about the imprint, Josie suddenly feels like she wants to keep every part of it to herself. So she pulls her arm away from Lizzie annoyingly and gets up to leave the room._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Lizzie asks, she too becomes annoyed with her twin._

_'"It's personal and you're too in my business about it. Leave me alone" Josie says before she walks out. She is met by her father just outside her door who has a nervous smile on his face._

_"I have a new student that I want you and Lizzie to give a tour, Her name is Hope Mikaelson" He says, Josie rolls her eyes and shakes her head._

_"Get Lizzie to do it, I'm not in the mood" She says before simply walking off._

_*_

"I can't believe dad's doing this again! Asking Hope to help him and not us. We are just as useful as her" Lizzie whines about her enemy. Josie doesn't listen, she continues to read her history textbook. "And it's just getting another werewolf, how hard could that be... ooo maybe he's the one that imprinted on you" Lizzie says enthusiastically. Josie rolls her eyes and looks up from the book. 

"You say this about every new werewolf that comes to this school" Josie mutters before looking back down at her textbook. "And as much as we both hate Hope Mikaelson, she is more durable than us." She says, although she lies... she doesn't hate Hope Mikaelson, at least not as much as Lizzie does. Josie wasn't the one to give Hope a tour guide, it was Lizzie and on that day. From the moment Lizzie met Hope she felt her power, even without touching her. Lizzie was jealous when she learnt that Hope was the all powerful Mikaelson Tribrid. 

In all truth Josie didn't really know Hope Mikaelson at all, in fact she tried her best to stay away from her. But at times Josie found herself looking at Hope, wondering who she really was because she knew her sister was biased. But Josie stayed away anyway. "I'm going to study in the library, you rambling is distracting me" Josie says before leaving to go to the library. On her way she runs into the very person she was just thinking about when she turns a corner. 

"Oh sorry" Hope says with a small smile. Josie notices who it is and by instinct, she tries her best to be nice to the girl she was told not to like. 

"Back so soon? Was your mission successful?" Josie asks, she is shocked by her own rudeness in the tone of her voice. Hope shrugs it off but answers anyway. 

"Yeah, sorry have I done something to offend you?" Hope asks. She crosses her arms over her chest. Josie suddenly feels guilty because Hope has never done anything to her at all.

"Sorry no, I didn't mean to..." Josie says defensively. Hope shakes her head with a frown. 

"Don't worry about it, I know what your sister says about me behind my back so I can imagine that's why you don't like me" Hope says before attempting to walk away. Josie grabs onto Hope's arm in an attempt to stop her. Hope looks at Josie with questionable eyes. 

"I can't not like someone that I don't know" Josie murmurs. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude before...." Josie apologizes again but this time she looks in Hope's eyes when she does this. She notices Hope's eyes light up a golden colour as soon as their eyes meet. "Your eyes" Josie says before letting go of Hope's arm. Josie feels a familiar chill but she shrugs it off like it was nothing. 

"Oh uh, it was a full moon last night must be my wolf side still on the surface" Hope says before taking a step back. "I accept your apology Josie, I hope when can have a proper talk sometime soon" Hope says before making her way to Doctor Saltzman's office to help question Landon. 

*

That night when Josie falls asleep she dreams of Hope Mikaelson and her golden eyes, she reaches out for Josie but when Hope tries to take Josie's hand she is pulled back, she starts falling. Josie runs towards Hope with a great need to save her when she sees a white wolf growling at her. The wolf runs towards her and before the wolf can get to her, Josie wakes up from the dream with sweat running down her face. This time she doesn't remember the dream at all. 

She get's up and does what she always does when she has these dreams, she makes her way to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. She finds that Hope had the same idea too as she was sitting on a stool with a glass of milk in front of her. "Couldn't sleep as well?" Josie asks as she walks towards the fridge. Hope looks up instantly, she hadn't hear Josie come in. 

"I've always had trouble sleeping" Hope admits. Josie pours herself a glass of milk and sits next to Hope. "Are we having that proper chat right now?" Hope asks. 

"I guess we are" Josie says with a smile. Suddenly Josie knows that she will end up liking Hope, she feels comfortable in her presence. "Why do you have trouble sleeping?" Josie asks. 

"Straight in there are we?" Hope asks with a laugh, causing Josie's face to turn red. "No, it's alright I'm messing with you. My mum died not to long ago and it was sort of my fault... no it was my fault and uh whenever I go to sleep I see her die all over again" Hope says, looking away from her. She has never opened up to someone like this before. Josie puts her hand on top of Hope's in an effort to comfort her. "When I did it I didn't think that she would end up dead and I hate myself for what happened to her" Hope says with a tear rolling down her cheek. 

"I'm so sorry Hope" Josie says, her selfless side coming out. 

"Don't be, I'm not even sure why I just told you that" Hope murmurs. "But I'm glad I did, just don't tell anyone... especially your sister" 

"I would never..."

"I know" Hope says. "We may not have spoken more than two words to each other in the past Josie but I do know who you are... I mean people talk. You're the selfless Josie Saltzman that cares about everyone else's feelings but your own" 

"Hmm, people really say that about me?" Josie wonders out loud. 

"Penelope in particular" Hope says. Penelope is Josie's best friend and even though Penelope wanted more with Josie she knew that she was promised to someone else, after months of keeping the secret Josie told Penelope about the imprint. 

"Yeah well Penelope knows me better than anyone, well except my sister maybe" Josie explains. 

"Yes, your sister knows you but she doesn't know how selfless you are and she doesn't see what you sacrifice for her" Hope says. 

"And you do?" 

"We may not know each other that well Josie but I do have eyes and ears and it's hard not to watch your sister take you for granted" Hope says before drinking the rest of her milk. "I best go back to my room but I hope you have a goodnight Josie" she says before leaving the room. Leaving Josie with her thoughts.


	3. Rabbit

_The first time Hope saw Josie Saltzman, she was intrigued. She watched as the girl smiled at everyone she walked past and she noticed how she said Hello to everyone. Well... Everyone except her. Hope didn't mind, she didn't like the attention. She just liked to watch people from afar._

_"That's my sister Josie" Lizzie says as she looks at where Hope is looking, They are still on their tour of the school. Lizzie looks down at Hope's arm because something catches her eye, a little bunny rabbit waving. Lizzie looks away quickly, wishing she hadn't seen it._

_"She's so nice to everyone" Hope says slowly, not noticing Lizzie's interest in the drawing on her arm. Lizzie nods._

_"Yeah, my sister is very like that... she cares about other peoples happiness more than she cares about her own" Lizzie says before looking back at Hope's arm. "Hey, did you draw that?" Lizzie asks, curiously. She points at Hope's arm. Hope looks down at the rabbit on her arm and nods._

_"Yeah... have you seen it before or something?" Hope asks._

_"No... why would I have?" Lizzie lies. She looks away from Hope when she says this. "I just thought it looked really good, do you do art or something?"_

_"Do I do art?" Hope asks with a laugh. "What type of question is that?" Hope asks, clearly messing with Lizzie. Because Lizzie's ego is so big, she finds herself glaring at the tribrid. Hope frowns when she sees the glare. "Calm down, I'm just messing with you Lizzie" Hope says with a soft smile, trying to defuse the conversation. "I paint quite a lot, my dad loves it as well... I sometimes draw on my arm when I'm bored" She states._

_"Fair enough" Lizzie mutters before walking away, expecting Hope to follow her. Hope let's out a sigh before trailing behind the blonde Saltzman twin._

_Lizzie thinks back to that morning, right before she had met Hope. She remembered the drawing on Josie's arm... She knew who had imprinted on Josie but she couldn't tell her sister. Not when it was Hope Mikaelson, someone that could bring her so much danger. So Lizzie chose to forget she ever saw the drawing on Hope's arm. She chose to act like she hated Hope so her sister would stay away. And Josie did._

_*_

"Where were you?" Lizzie asks, when Josie creeps back into her room in the middle of the night. Josie is startled when she hears her sisters voice because Lizzie is a heavy sleeper which means she's hard to wake up in the middle of the night. 

"I couldn't sleep" Josie admits. "I had another one of those dreams so I went to go get a glass of milk and ended up talking to Hope for a bit" 

"Hope as in Hope Mikaelson, why were you talking to her?" Lizzie asks with a scoff. Josie shrugs and gets back into her bed. 

"She's not that bad, once you get to know her" She says before laying down and resting her head on the pillow. Lizzie sits up and turns her lamp on. "What Lizzie?" Josie groans. 

"What did you talk about?" She asks. 

"I can't tell you" Josie says, not sitting up. "It was something personal she told me and I told her I wouldn't tell anyone okay so turn the light off so I can go to sleep" Josie mutters before turning to face away from Lizzie. 

"Oh come on Josie" Lizzie says. Josie sits up and looks at her sister. 

"Why do you hate her anyway? You have never given me a specific reason... You just say mean things about her and you expect me to go along with it. You know I'm not that type of person" Josie says. "So why don't you like her?" 

"It's complicated" Lizzie says before looking down. "Just don't worry about it, you can talk to Hope if you want" she mutters before turning off the light. She was afraid if the conversation continued any longer she would end up blurting out the truth and Josie would never forgive her. She begins to not regret not telling Josie as soon as she realized and now it's too late. She can't tell her sister at all. Josie would soon figure it out anyway. 

*

The next morning Josie saw a marking on her arm of a bird, Josie couldn't help but smile. Most mornings there would be something new drawn on her arm but it would disappear before she left her bedroom. Sometimes Josie wished that they were permanent, because they were all incredibly beautiful. Before Josie left her room she drew a heart on her palm but it seemed to disappear with in five minutes. This meant that her soulmate had washed it off of their skin. Josie sighed and walked out of her room to get to her first class. She sees hope sitting at the back of the classroom and she decides to sit next to her. Hope looks over at Josie and smiles.

"Don't hate me yet?" She asks.

"Not at all" Josie says, grinning. In fact the night before when they spoke made Josie even more interested in Hope. Josie had spoken to every person in this school except for Hope and this made her so much more interesting. 

"Well your sister sure does" Hope says nodding her head towards the blonde glaring at them in the front row. Josie smirks and turns towards Hope.

"My sister doesn't know you well enough" Josie states. 

"Neither do you" Hope says. The teacher walks into the class which causes Josie to turn her head to face the front. She then explains that they need to work in pairs on a healing gel with the person next to them. "Looks like you're working with me, if you don't hate me by the end of this then I don't think you'll ever hate me" 

"Are you really determined for me to hate you?" Josie asks, as she starts making the gel. "The only person that I know that hates you is my sister, I haven't heard anyone else say anything bad about you" 

"Oh really? What do people say about me then?" Hope says as she leans closer to her. Josie looks up at her and takes in a shaky breath. 

"I only hear them saying how you're a miracle. I even heard Rafael say that you saved his life and that you're a hero" Josie mutters, paying attention to the healing gel she is creating. 

"You're doing it wrong" Hope says as she looks down at the gel. Josie looks up at her and back down at the gel. 

"what do you mean i'm doing it wrong? I don't do things wrong..." Josie says. Hope finds herself laughing at Josie's self confidence. 

"It's suppose to be a light green colour, that's purple" 

In the end Hope ends up creating the Gel and it ended up perfect. Josie offered to be tested on as she doesn't heal quickly. Josie put her hand on the table for Hope to put a small cut on her palm. "You've been going to this school since it opened right?" Hope asks as she carefully slices Josie's hand. Luckily it doesn't hurt her much. 

"Yeah" Josie says, looking down at her hand. "My Mum and Dad, they opened it after Stefan Salvatore died, he use to live here." she explains. She watches as Hope puts the healing Gel on her hand, the small cut heals right away. "Would you look at that" Josie says, surprised at Hope's skill.

"My aunt Freya taught me that when I was nine" Hope says with a slight smile. 

"Why did you decide to come here then?" Josie asks. "Sorry that sounded bad, I meant because you seem to already have everything under control, you know magic more advanced then anything I know and I've seen your grades... You're really smart"

"Going here was my dad's idea, it was about being around people my own age that were like me and I felt drawn here so I didn't argue with him about it" 

"What do you mean you felt drawn here?" Josie asks. Hope realizes what she had just said and she decides to play it off like it meant nothing when really Hope knew that it had something to do with her imprinting on someone. 

"I meant that when I got here I really liked it, something about the place felt like home and I think I needed a purpose. I had been home schooled my whole life" Hope explains. Josie nodded, buying it. 


	4. She Will Figure It Out

"Dad, I did something bad and Josie is going to find out soon. She will never forgive me for not telling her the truth" Lizzie says as she paces back and forth in front of her father's desk. Alaric always tries to keep an open mind when it comes to his daughter's problems and most of the time he is quite forgiving. But from the nervous look on Lizzie's face, Alaric knows it's something bad.

"What did you do?" Alaric asks, concerned.

"Two years ago when Josie just got imprinted, maybe a week after it happened I saw a little drawing of a waving rabbit on her arm... she didn't draw it. You know how the imprint thing works..." Lizzie begins to explain. she takes a seat finally. "she got annoyed at me because I was looking at it and she wanted it to be her own private thing... that's why she told you she wasn't in the mood to do the tour with Hope"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Hold on dad... I'm getting to it. So I went on the tour with Hope and I liked her, She was nice and funny and I thought her and I could be good friends." Lizzie continues. Alaric begins to look confused because Lizzie has never said that she liked Hope, she always talked crap about her. "I know, sounds weird coming out of my mouth... but we continued the tour into the meals area and Josie was there. Hope had stopped listening to me when she saw Josie, she was staring at her... and then I saw it because at that moment I wasn't too busy trying to show her around. I saw the waving bunny on Hope's arm and I even asked her about it and she told me that she gets bored sometimes and draws on her arm"

"So you're telling me that you have known that Hope imprinted on Josie for two years and you didn't say anything until now... to me?" He asks. He pinches the skin in between his eyes, trying to think.

"Yes." Lizzie says. "At the time I was doing it to protect Josie... Hope is a Mikaelson dad. Her family has enemies all over the world. I was trying to keep my sister safe for as long as I could. Even though I thought Hope was a decent person, I decided to act like I hate her"

"And whoever you don't like, Josie doesn't like either... But now they're friends. I've seen them talking in the hallways" Alaric says, nodding and understanding. "Lizzie, don't do anything else to keep them a part... When it comes to wolf imprints you can't stop it from happening, something will always draw them together. You can't mess with that anymore, do you understand me?"

"I Understand" Lizzie says, looking down at the ground. She then looks up at her father. "should I tell her?"

"No... she will figure it out on her own"

*

_"How was your tour with Hope Mikaelson?" Josie asks once her sister sits next to her in class. Lizzie shrugs._

_"I wouldn't waste my time on her Jo.. too much trouble" Lizzie mutters, rolling her eyes. She had to hate Hope Mikaelson, so she had to pretend that the tribrid was just like her father when she wasn't._

_"Okay.. So i'm guessing it didn't go well. I did see you two talking, it seemed friendly. What went wrong?" Josie asks. Lizzie starts to worry, thinking that Josie had seen what she had seen. But nothing on Josie's face suggested that she had seen anything out of the ordinary._

_"She's just a bitch" Lizzie says before facing the front. "Is that all you saw? us talking?"_

_"Yeah" Josie says with a small chuckle. "What else would I have seen?"_

_*_

"So now that we are friends, you're going to have to tell me more about yourself" Josie says as she sits down next to Hope at lunch. Hope laughs and nods.

"Well I've never really had a friend so I'm not sure how that works, why don't you ask me a question and maybe I will answer it" Hope says before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"What's your favourite food?" Josie asks.

"B positive" Hope says with a wink. Josie's face turns red which causes Hope to let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding Josie, I haven't activated my vampire side yet and I don't plan to" Hope states.

"And how do you activate your vampire side anyway?"

"I'm actually not too sure how that will work... I'm guessing that I'll have to die and my own blood will turn me. It's sort of scary thinking about it though because I love being a witch, being a werewolf has it's challenges but I prefer what i am now to what I could be" Hope explains. "I love how free I can be as a wolf though, I can turn whenever I want"

"Why would you want to?" Josie asks with concern on her face. "From what I hear it is the most painful thing anyone could go through"

"It's different for me because I heal very quickly so I don't think it hurts me as much... also the more times you turn the less painful it is" Hope explains. Hope answering Josie's questions only made Josie more curious. "Tell me about your siphoning ability" Hope says. Josie puts her hand on Hope's arm.

"Can you feel that?" Josie asks, looking down at her hand on Hope's arm. Hope looks down, seeing the orange glow.

"No" Hope says. "Are you taking magic from me?" she asks. Josie removes her hand and nods.

"I wasn't taking much" Josie explains. "But it's weird that you couldn't feel it, I use to siphon from my mum by accident when I was a kid and it would hurt her" Josie mumurs. She mutters a spell and the empty cup hovers for a few seconds before it places itself back on the table. "Don't worry, because you are naturally supernatural your powers build back up again so it doesn't matter if I drain every last bit of your magic... you will get them back"

"I wasn't worried" Hope smiles.

"truth is I'm actually not allowed to siphon from you"

"Well I won't tell anyone if you don't" Hope says with a smirk. "Anyway, I think it's cool that you can take power from things, like if you become a vampire you'll also be a full witch"

"Yeah I guess that's cool but then I won't be able to have kids and my dad doesn't want that for me and Lizzie" Josie explains. "Hey... I have a free period next, what about you?"

"No I don't but that doesn't mean we can't hang out" Hope says with a smile. "We can go to the Mill and I can show you some spells that they don't teach here?" Hope offers. She was just happy that she was finally making a friend and something inside her was telling her that she could trust Josie.

"Yeah sure"

"Hey you two, I didn't know you were friends." Penelope says as she sits down next to Josie, her best friend.

"Yeah, we actually get along well..." Josie says, looking over at Hope. "I don't know why we haven't spoken before"

"I know why" Penelope leans forward to look at Hope. "Starts with L and ends in Izzie" Penelope continues, rolling her eyes. "I think you're pretty cool Hope, don't know why everyone avoids you... or wait I do, I just told you the reason"

"Starts with L and ends in Izzie?" Hope asks. Penelope nods and lets out a laugh. "When I first met her we actually got along and for some reason she doesn't like me. She even showed an interest in my art and then after I told her about it, she seemed to go cold. I don't know why" Hope explains.

"Your art? You bought it with you on the tour?" Josie asks.

"It was kind of hard not to" Hope says with a laugh. Josie gives her a confused look. "The drawing was on my arm"


	5. You'll Protect Her

_"So a wolf has basically marked you as their territory?" Penelope asks with a laugh. Josie's cheeks turn red as that's not how she would like to describe it._

_"When you say it like that, it just makes it even more weird then it is" Josie murmurs. Penelope laughs and falls onto Josie's bed and stares up at the ceiling. "That's why I can't be with anyone because I am already promised to someone"_

_"Yeah I get it" Penelope says before sitting up. "That marking on your arm you have right now, it's so beautiful..."_

_"I know. They always are, they draw something new every morning but it gets taken off before classes start so if it is anyone at this school then I won't know."_

_"Have you tried drawing back?" Penelope asks. "Or even writing a written word?"_

_"I wrote my name once but I don't think writing gets through_ _and I draw back all the time_ _"_

_"Yeah well I guess that would be too simple, wouldn't it" Penelope says, sitting up. "I hope you find out who it is soon and If i ever figure it out, do you want to know what I'll do?" She asks as she gets up and walks to Josie desk and picks up a marker._

_"This should be good"_

_"I will grab one of my own markers and hand it to you and then I will say 'here take this, I need to go grab something from my room' and then I will leave and the closest person to you will be your wolfy wifey, as Lizzie calls it" Penelope explains._

_"So you won't just simply say, 'hey Josie, they imprinted on you'?" Josie asks as she takes a seat at her desk._

_"And what's the fun in that?"_

_*_

"Your arm?" Josie asks. At this point, Penelope realizes what's going on and she gets up to leave. Josie looks over at her best friend who hands her a marker. Josie takes the marker and looks at her confused. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot to grab something from my room, have to get it quickly before class" Penelope lies. Penelope leaves as if she is in a hurry. Josie turns back to Hope who seems a bit confused. Josie looks at the marker Penelope had placed in her hand, she knows why Penelope would hand her the marker. She takes the cap off of it and draws a heart on her hand. Hope looks down at her hand and sees the heart appear. When Josie sees the heart on Hope's hand as well, her eyes widen.

"It's been you this entire time..." Josie says, shocked. Hope who feels just as shocked as Josie is tries to play it off.

"That explains why the drawings are terrible" Hope says with a smile. Josie can't help but laugh. "maybe I'll have to teach you" Hope says, before she stands up. "Come on, let's go talk somewhere more private" She says as she looks around at all the people in the room. Josie nods in agreement and they make their way to The Mill without a word between them.

"How did you imprint on me?" Josie asks as soon as they got there. "I mean... I know what happened to me but.."

"I did it in my sleep, I saw you in my wolf form and it sort of just happened"

"So you knew it was me the whole time?" Josie asks.

"No... When a werewolf is in their wolf form they don't have the same understanding of things then if they were in their human form. The only thing I remember from the dream is a blur of a person that I felt like I needed. Just everything inside of me gravitated towards that person in the dream and then I felt everything inside me sink like I needed to be everything for that person. It sounds extremely romantic, doesn't it?" She explains. "When I came here i felt connected to the school and i felt like that person was here, you were here" Hope says, correcting herself. "What was it like for you?"

"I had a dream too, about a white wolf who seemed like it was about to attack me and then the wolf stopped and stared at me. I noticed the wolf's eyes soften like they weren't going to hurt me. Then I woke up with an incredible chill... I felt different and then a picture of a butterfly appeared on my arm that same night" Josie explains. Hope nods and sits down on the stairs of the abandoned house.

"Yeah, I did a painting on my arm that night because I couldn't sleep. A butterfly" Hope says. "did you ever tell Lizzie about being imprinted on?" Hope asks curiously.

"Yeah, she must of seen the rabbit on your arm when she was doing the tour. Why didn't she tell me?" Josie wonders out loud. "She's known this whole time and she didn't tell me... the thing is that I'm not overreacting at all because Lizzie saw the same drawing on my arm that morning. she even made a big fuss over it"

"So your sister has been keeping this from you for two years" Hope says, beginning to feel angry. She notices how upset Josie is and she begins to feel angrier. "I will kill her, I will actually kill her" Hope says out of anger. Hope stands up suddenly and Josie pulls her back down.

"No you won't" Josie says, looking down at the ground.

*

  
Hope can't help herself, she makes her way to Josie and Lizzie's room when she knows Josie isn't in there. She knows that's Josie has been avoiding her sister all day. She finds herself knocking on the door.

"What do you want Tribitch" Lizzie says as soon as she opens the door. She then notices the angry look on Hope's face and she steps back into her room.

"I think you know" Hope says. Walking into the room and closing the door behind her. "Me and you have the same sense of humor. I mean, we could have been really good friends but you lied to me and you lied to your sister" Hope says, trying her best to keep in her anger.

"Does she know you're here or did you choose now to come here because you knew she was somewhere else" Lizzie says crossing her arms over her chest.

"I said I was going to kill you" Hope says looking at the ground. "But that's an empty threat because that would be giving you too much mercy. I hope your sister hates you for the rest of your lives" she says before turning to leave before she does something stupid.

"She knows?" Lizzie asks.

"Of course she knows... she figured it out" Hope says, turning back around.

"I was trying to protect her" Lizzie says softly. Hope's angry expression drops, it turns to confusion. Lizzie looks at her and sighs. "When I first met you and I saw that drawing on your arm my first thought was of your family and I knew that from what happened in the past, danger follows you guys everywhere" Lizzie explains. "But then after a few months I realised that you were the one protecting this school and I hated being so mean to you but I couldn't just start being nice because I had dug a hole too deep for myself and I wasn't going to get out of it"

"So you think I should stay away from Josie?"

"No, my dad made it perfectly clear that I shouldn't do anything else to keep you two apart. I honestly think you'll protect her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact.... you will never see me paint Penelope as a Villain or make her look bad as her character is really good in the show. So if you like her character then great because she will be in this story quite a lot from here. But if you like Posie, then bad news... This is a Hosie story.


	6. Hear Me Out

When Hope is leaving Lizzie and Josie's room, she runs into Josie who begins to look worried. "What did you do?" She asks, walking towards the door. Hope stops her before she can enter. "Hope you didn't hurt her, did you?" She asks. Hope looks offended.

"Who do you think I am?" Hope asks.

"Well you did say you were going to kill her" Josie says, innocently.

"That's what I like to call an empty threat and I don't think my wolfy attachment to you will allow me to even lay a finger on anyone you care about unless you allow it" Hope says, her eyes glowing orange like they did days ago.

"Why do your eyes keep doing that when you look at me?" Josie ask. Hope groans and rubs her eyes.

"It's really annoying right? Uh, before you go in there I just want you to know that this soulmate thing doesn't mean we have to be uh.." Hope scratches the back of her head. "Well, together if you know what I mean?"

"Okay" Josie says, smiling at her. "Now can I go yell at my sister real quick?" Josie goes to open the door but Hope stops her again. "What now?"

"Just hear her out, Okay?"

"I will, but I don't know what she could possibly say to fix this" Josie says, quietly. She's perfectly award of her sister in the next room. Hope nods and steps back to let Josie go in.

"I know" Hope says. "But you will forgive her" She continues before turning on her heal and walking down the hall to her room. Josie watches Hope walk down the hall before she turns the door handle to her room. Lizzie is pacing back and forth with a nervous look on her face, she seems like she is about to break.

"Please don't be mad at me Josie" Lizzie says as soon as her sister enters the room. Josie looks at her sister for a moment before speaking.

"Why wouldn't I be mad at you. You lied to me!" Josie spits. Josie may be the nicest person in the school but she can also be the meanest and Lizzie was about to see that side of her once again.

"Hear me out Please" Lizzie says, taking a step away from Josie. Josie takes a deep breath in, remembering what Hope had said moments ago.

"Fine" Josie says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lizzie found herself explaining what had happened for the third time in one day and she knew that this time the person she was explaining herself to wouldn't forgive her as easy as the last two. The problem was that her sister's forgiveness was the one that mattered the most.

"I spent two years trying to figure out who it was. You even spoke to me like you had no idea. I can't believe how stupid I was..." Josie looks away from her sister, disappointed and angry.

"What are you talking about? You couldn't have known I knew"

"Oh I know, I'm saying that I couldn't believe how stupid I was to believe I could trust you to tell me the truth always. I don't think I could ever trust you again. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go sleep somewhere else" Josie says. She walks out the door before her sister can say another word to her. As much as Josie wants to go to Penelope's room to talk to her best friend, she finds herself at Hope's door.

"Josie... Are you okay?" Hope asks, letting Josie into her room. Josie shakes her head.

"My sister lied to me, how will I ever trust her again? We were suppose to tell each other everything and I don't care if it was to protect me because that's bullshit" Josie says. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course"

"I just have one thing to ask you... did you know it was me, i uh wrote my name on my arm a while ago" Josie says, scratching the back of her head. Hope walks over to her desk and take a marker and pulls the cap off.

"I couldn't have known, especially not from that" She says while writing 'Hope Mikaelson' on her arm. Josie looks at her arm and nothing appears. "If I knew it was you, I would have made sure you knew"

"But you kept rubbing off the pictures, they would be gone before I went to class"

"Yeah well I guess I did that for a few reasons, I was kind of scared that of who it could be and also after what happened with Lizzie I assumed it wasn't a great conversation starter... having drawings all over my arms" Hope moves forward, closer to her.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense" Josie says, her attention is snatched by a pile of paintings in the corner. "You paint a lot?" She asks.

"Yeah, not as much as I use to but when I feel stressed painting calms me down." Hope explains. "Hey, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Hope asks, nervously. Josie bites her lip and nods.

*

The next day Hope and Josie wake up next to each other as they had fallen asleep watching a movie. Josie get's up, forcing Hope to wake up. "Hey, good morning... why are you in such a hurry, it's a weekend"

"I just assumed you wouldn't want me to stay" Josie murmurs. Hope gets up quickly.

"You're my soulmate... why wouldn't I want you to stay?" Hope says. She walks closer to Josie to stop her from leaving. "We could maybe go into town today?"

"Oh yeah. No, that sounds great" Josie says with a small smile. "I'll just go to my room and get changed and I'll meet you out the front of the school?"

"Yeah, of course... sorry" Hope stutters. "I'm sorry, I'm just not sure how I'm suppose to act around you now."

"Maybe just act like you never found out about it" Josie suggests. "You seem pretty chill when you're just being yourself. Don't try too hard to impress me"

"Sorry" Hope says again, scratching the back of her head.

"And stop apologising" Josie says with a laugh before turning on her heel to leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it's not the best chapter, it's kind of one of those filler chapters.   
> Next one will be better... hopefully


	7. Wolfy Side Effects

Hope and Josie walk into the grill, Mystic Falls main spot to eat and hang out. Hope spots the Pool tables on the other side of the room and an idea pops into her head. She looks over at Josie with a small smirk on her face. "I bet I can beat you in a game of pool" Hope says, her competitiveness suddenly coming out. Josie laughs and shakes her head.

"Yeah right, Mikaelson. I'd like to see you try" Josie smirks. Hope hands Josie a pool stick and they begin to set up. Hope can't help but stare at Josie as she sets up the pool balls on the other side of the table. Josie is too focused to notice. "So, do you want to start?" Josie asks, looking up.

"Uh, yeah why not?" Hope says, breaking their eye contact. They begin to play and Hope still can't help but stare at her. She knows it has something to do with the wolf inside of her and she tries to keep it at bay.

"Hope, your eyes are glowing again" Josie whispers. Noticing Hope's golden/orange eyes.

"shit" Hope murmurs. She closes her eyes. "do you think anyone noticed?" she asks.

"No, I don't think so" Josie says, looking at Hope who still has her eyes closed. She places her hand on Hope's arm. "Open your eyes" Josie says softly. Hope opens her eyes and they are still orange. "Hey... okay what about this? Close your eyes and take a deep breath in" Josie suggests. Hope nods and closes her eyes and takes a breath in. "Now a big breath out" Hope does what Josie says and opens her eyes, they are back to normal.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me" Hope says.

"Maybe we should go back to the school and ask my dad?" Josie suggests.

"No... I want to make today a good day without any issues. It's just my eyes. It can wait" Hope says before taking Josie's hand and walking with her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Josie asks with a laugh.

"Somewhere that people can't see the side effect of my wolfy imprint" Hope says smiling at Josie.

They end up sitting by the lake with their feet in the water talking. "So, tell me about your family" Josie says. Hope shifts uncomfortably.

"I'm surprised that you don't know anything about my family" Hope says.

"I mean, I do. I just... uh"

"Let me guess, everything you have heard about my family is bad. Yeah it's probably true, everything you heard." Hope cuts her off. "but there is things people don't hear about my family, they are incredibly loyal to each other. My dad has always been seen as the villain but to me he is my hero" she explains.

"Yeah I understand that" Josie says, placing her hand on Hope's. Hope looks down at their hands and gives her a soft smile. "I mean my uncle is a sociopath that killed his whole family and tried to kill me so who am I to judge anyway" Josie says with a nervous laugh.

"wow that sounds...."

"Brutal? I know" Josie can't help but laugh. "But at least I have an interesting story to tell even though I would have rather had a family"

"Oh... I'm sorry Josie. Maybe we shouldn't talk about family in general"

"Yeah, a bit of a sore topic I guess"

"for both of us apparently" Hope says nervously.

*

"Dad, there's something wrong with Hope. We went to the grill today and Hope's eyes turned Golden like a wolf and she didn't even know she was doing it. It has happened a few times" Josie explains. Alaric let's out a chuckle and takes a book off his shelf.

"Do you really think I didn't do any research about this imprint thing when I found out that you were imprinted on?" He asks.

"Do you really think I would come to you if i didn't think you did any research?"

"Yes. anyway Hope is fine, there is nothing wrong with her. It's her wolf coming out, it's trying to well... it's hard to explain it's sort of like" He tries to explain.

"Come on dad, spit it out"

"well for her wolfing out to stop, she has to kiss you or you have to kiss her. "


	8. Are You Okay?

**(flashback)**

_Josie makes her way to her fathers office as she had been called out of class to go see him. When she gets there she sees her sister standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She looks angry. Alaric, stands up and motions for Josie to sit down._

_"What am I doing here?" Josie asks without accepting her father's invitation to take a seat._

_"Lizzie is accusing you of destroying her dress for the dance these evening, she said she had found it where she had left it but in a pile of ash" Alaric explains to his daughter, Josie is confused. She knows for a fact that she couldn't have possibly done it as she was in class all day. Josie glares at her sister._

_"Why the hell would I do that?"_

_"Because that's your signature move, lighting thing on fire" Lizzie says, rolling her eyes._

_"Well, I didn't do it Lizzie. It wasn't me" Josie replies, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly._

_"You're such a liar. Maybe I would have believed you if you didn't light all my things on fire when we were kids" Lizzie argues back._

_"Okay okay... Girls stop it." Alaric says. Both Josie and Lizzie turn away from each other and look at their father. "Sorry Jo. But Lizzie is right, you have a history of lighting your sisters things on fire. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to go to the dance tonight"_

_"Are you kidding me! I didn't do it... what happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Josie asks. Her father doesn't say anything, which causes her to storm out of his office. She goes straight to her room and locks the door behind her as well as putting a chair under the handle so her sister can't get in. She then falls into her desk chair and takes out a marker. The only person that she wants to talk to is someone she doesn't know. She draws a sad face on her arm._

_Meanwhile Hope is sitting in class when she sees the sad face on her arm. She frowns but chooses not to rub it away, her soulmate needs her. She excuses herself from class and ends up walking back to her room. She takes out a marker and draws a little bear offering an ice cream. When Josie sees it, it makes her smile. She rubs out the sad face and replaces it with a smiley face. She then attempts to draw two bears hugging which doesn't turn out too bad. A heart appears on Josie arm. They spend all night drawing to each other and Josie finds herself feeling a lot better._

_*_

"I don't even know Hope" Josie says after hearing that the only way to stop Hope's wolf side from coming out is to seal the deal with a kiss.

"You may know her more than you think" He says pointing at her arm that has a drawing of a lake on it. "Everything that she draws to you, is what is inside her head" He explains. "and if her wolf side doesn't get what it wants soon then it's only going to get worse. Her wolf recognizes you now, it wants to come out"

"Okay, well I'm going to go talk to Hope" Josie says before leaving his office. She makes her way down the hall where Penelope greets her.

"Hey, how was your date yesterday?" Penelope asks with a smirk.

"It wasn't a date" Josie murmurs, crossing her arms over her chest nervously.

"I saw you two at the grill playing pool... she was staring at you like you were the only person in the room. I wish I had someone that would look at me like that" Penelope says with a sigh. "So if it wasn't a date then what was it? I mean you are soulmates..."

"We are just getting to know each other at the moment"

At that moment, they pass Hope. Hope looks at Josie and she can feel her wolf teeth come out of her gums. It hurts her like hell. "Ahh" Hope groans in pain, grabbing onto her mouth. Josie hears and runs over to Hope.

"Hope are you okay?" Josie asks. Hope looks up at her, her eyes are bright and golden and her werewolf fangs are poking out of her mouth. Josie's eyes widen. "This is not good" She says before taking Hope's hand and pulling her into an empty classroom.

"I'm fine, it'll go away" Hope says, taking in a deep breath. "Did you ask your dad about it?" She asks. And as she speaks, Hope's teeth and eyes return to normal. Josie can't help but think how beautiful Hope's wolf side is, she looks down at Hope's lips and nods. "What's wrong with me?" she asks.

"Nothing..." Josie says softly. She moves forward suddenly and kisses her. The kiss is soft, but passionate and she knows that she is going to easily fall for Hope, if it hasn't happened yet. When they pull apart Hope looks confused. "You'll be fine now, your wolf has gotten what it wants"

"Oh..." Hope says, looking down at the ground. "So you didn't just want to kiss me"

"If I didn't want to kiss you then I wouldn't have" Josie says with a smirk. She then walks out of the room, leaving a shocked Hope to her thoughts. Hope snaps out of it and runs after Josie.

"What was that?" She asks. Josie smiles at her.

"What are you talking about?" Josie can't help but smirk slightly. Hope doesn't say anything, mostly because she is still very confused. "Do you want to come to mine and Lizzie's 16th birthday party next weekend?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it"


	9. It's Just You and Me

It has been a week since Josie had properly spoken to her sister, she is still mad about her sister not telling her about Hope. But today is the day of their sixteenth birthday party and Josie didn't want the day to be bad for her or Lizzie. So Josie makes an effort to help Lizzie with her hair and her dress.

"Why are you helping me?" Lizzie asks.

"Because, it is our birthday and I can't be mean to you on your birthday" Josie says with a sigh. "I still can't forgive you for what you did but you are my sister and I love you so I am going to help you with your hair like I always do" Josie explains.

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me Jo?" Lizzie asks with sadness filling her face. Lizzie has always needed her sister and she hates that she has been ignored for the past week. "I am so sorry that I didn't tell you about Hope. I wish I could go back in time and change it"

"I know you're sorry but I just need time" Josie says, looking away from her sister. Lizzie lets out a sigh and nods. "But for today I will forget all about it... Happy Birthday Sister" Josie says as she finishes off her sisters hair.

"and happy birthday to you too" Lizzie states with a smile. Josie puts the final touches on Lizzie's hair.

"There you go, you look beautiful" Josie says.

"Thank you Jo, do you need help with yours?" She asks. Josie smiles and shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine. You go ahead, get the party started" Josie says. Lizzie hops up, nicely dressed and ready to, she runs out the door excitedly. Josie sighs and walks over to her bed, noticing a red envelope. She opens it to find a necklace and a note.

**_'Hope your birthday wishes come true, Hope'_ **

Josie smiles and puts the necklace on to match with her light pink dress. She makes her way down the hall to her party and slips in one of the side doors, not wanting to have a big entrance like Lizzie probably did.

Hope, who is on the other side of the room spots Josie straight away. She can't tare her eyes away from her soulmate. Hope sighs nervously and makes her way over to Josie, beginning to feel aware of how loud the music is. She takes a deep breath. "I know you tried to sneak in but you were so noticeable, especially in that outfit" Hope says, looking her up and down. Josie looks at Hope and her jaw basically drops. She is wearing a burgundy dress with dark lipstick.

"You look stunning" Josie says.

"Well that's that then, I think we should dance" Hope says with a smile. She puts her hand out, Josie laughs.

"And what if I say no?"

"Then I will be very disappointed Josette Saltzman" Hope says, smirking. Josie places her hand in Hopes and looks into her eyes.

"Then I guess we should dance then"

They start dancing and they're enjoying themselves until someone knocks into Hope and pushes her into Josie. Josie helps Hope balance and suddenly Hope is aware of how loud the music is again. She's aware of all the people in the room, she's aware of the chatter and she states breathing heavily and the room starts to shake slightly but no one notices. No one but Josie.

"Hey are you okay?" Josie asks, placing her hand on Hope's arm. Hope shakes her head, unable to speak. She feels as if the air is leaving her body. "Hey hey, look at me" Josie says, placing her hands on Hope's cheeks. She rests her forehead against Hope's. "No one is here, no one can see you" Josie says so that only Hope can hear. "It's just you and me" Josie's says, then she mutters an incantation under her breath. No one can see them, they're both cloaked. Hope takes a look around and no one is looking at her, they are just walking past. Her breathing starts to slow down. "Look at me" Josie says. Hope looks back at Josie and when Josie gives her a soft kiss on the lips, she is suddenly completely calm. The anxiety is gone.

"Thank you" Hope says, resting her head on Josie's forehead.

"Why don't we leave this party?" Josie suggests. "Maybe we can raid the kitchen, I hear they just stocked up on cookie dough ice cream" Josie suggests. Hope laughs and nods, she definitely doesn't want to be at this party anymore.

*

Josie grabs out the tub of ice cream and gets out two spoons. She hands one to hope who is sitting at the counter on the chair. Josie sits up on the bench.

"Aren't you going to ask about what happened?" Hope wonders. Josie shrugs and eats a spoonful of ice cream.

"I guess when you're ready to tell me then you will" Josie mutters.

"You calmed me down fast, how did you do that?"

"Lots of practice with Lizzie I guess" Josie says. "It's okay, to be anxious you know. I will never see you any differently"

"I don't deal well with parties, the truth is they make me feel so nervous. I only came because you wanted me to and it was fun dancing with you" Hope says with a small smile. "I forgot all my worries when you were dancing. I just feel like I made your birthday suck"

"You didn't Hope, in fact seeing you made my night. You were the only one that paid attention to me and not Lizzie" Josie says, slightly jealous of her sister.

"Why would I pay attention to Lizzie, she's not you" Hope says as she leans up towards Josie. Josie leans down and their lips meet.


	10. Mark

Josie finds herself leaning into the kiss, feeling everything in it. Everything inside her burns with desire and she knows that Hope is who she wants. Josie places her hand on Hope's cheek and deepens the kiss. This causes Hope to pull Josie from the bench and onto her lap, her werewolf strength makes this effortless. Josie pulls away and looks into Hope's eyes, her eyes are also full of desire.

"Wow" Josie murmurs. Hope smiles and kisses her jaw and starts trailing kisses down to her neck. Josie lets out a small moan into Hope's ear.

"Oh god, just what I didn't want to see" Penelope says, walking into the kitchen. Hope pulls away instantly which causes Josie to let out a groan.

"Sorry" Hope says, Still holding onto Josie.

"So are you two like together or something?" Penelope asks as she grabs the tub of ice cream off the bench and takes a spoonful.

"Ah no" Josie says, getting off Hope's lap. Hope feels disappointed and she begins to wish Penelope had never walked in.

"Well it sure looks like it." Penelope says with a smirk. Hope and Josie share a glance and then they both look away from each other awkwardly. "Ooh Hope have you marked her?"

"Isn't that what imprinting is?" Josie asks. Penelope lets out a laugh and Hope shifts uncomfortably on her chair.

"No... it's..." Penelope begins but Hope cuts her off.

"I'd like to explain it to her, once we are alone" she says nervously.

"Okay well then. Seya!" Penelope says, giving the girls a peace sign before walking out the door with the tub of ice cream.

"Damn..." Josie says. "She took the ice cream"

Hope can't help but laugh at Josie's comment. It relieves some of the tension in the room. "Wasn't that the last tub?" Hope asks with a smirk. Josie frowns and nods. Hope laughs and stands up walking towards her.

"About the marking thing..." Hope begins but Josie cuts her off.

"You have to bite me don't you? And then I'm fully yours... why didn't you tell me" Josie says. Hope sighs and tucks a piece of hair behind Josie's ear.

"It's uh a bit weird and I didn't want to scare you off. Because you're it for me, I've imprinted on you and that can't be undone and I wouldn't want to undo it. You're everything I would have wanted in a soulmate" Hope says softly. "You're selfless and kind and beautiful so if I scared you off I would have ended up alone" she continues, becoming sad.

"I remember over a year ago when I couldn't go to the dance because my father didn't allow it. The only person I wanted at the time was you, I drew on my arm to let you know I was upset and you made me feel better through your drawings and I knew whoever the person was drawing to me was exactly the person I wanted so Hope you wouldn't have scared me off. You couldn't have not after that." Josie explains. Hope wraps her arms around Josie's waist and kisses her on the forehead. She can't help but smile. "So mark me right now" she murmurs. Hope pulls away from her instantly.

"Not yet, Jo" Hope says, using her nickname.

"Why?" Josie asks confused.

"Because when a wolf marks a non-wolf... well let's just say you will become part wolf" hope explains. "What happens is that we share abilities, meaning I'll get your siphoning"

"Oh lucky you" Josie says with a smirk. "But that also means that I would almost be a full witch because then I will be able to siphon from myself"

"I'm not sure if you will get my vampire abilities too, I mean they haven't really come in yet... so it would only be my blood"

"Why don't you find out?" Josie asks, moving her hair away from her neck. Hope moves forward and kisses Josie's neck, she trails kisses up to Josie's ear.

"It's gonna hurt beautiful" hope whispers in her ear. "I'm going to wait... I want you to feel good when I mark you" Hope continues, her voice becoming seductive. Josie bites her lip and pulls Hope in for a kiss.

"wow wow I've seen and heard way too much" Lizzie says, walking into the kitchen. "When did you two get together?"

"Why does everyone keep interrupting us?" Josie exclaims, now annoyed.

"Who else interrupted you?" Lizzie asks, curiously.

"Penelope" Hope says with a sigh.

"Okay, well I'm just..."

"It's fine, I was just about to go to bed" Josie says before leaving the room. Hope gives Lizzie an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know... shit I keep messing things up"

"It's fine, this time it wasn't intentional"

*

That night, Hope can't get to sleep. All she can think about is sinking her werewolf teeth into Josie's neck. Her wolf has realised that Josie is hers now and that's it's time to mark her. Hope pushes this feeling away, she doesn't want to mark Josie so early on. Mostly because they had just started kissing not too long ago. She decides after tossing and turning to call her father.


	11. We're Not Together

"Hope. My lovely miracle daughter, I haven't heard from you in about six months" Klaus states, in a fake disappointed tone. Hope rolls her eyes.

"What are you talking about I call you like once a week... also it takes two to have a conversation dad" Hope murmurs. Klaus lets out a laugh at her daughters comment. "Anyway, I'm calling you in the middle of the night for a reason"

"The middle of the night? Oh. I'm in Australia at the moment so it's the middle of the day. What do you need sweetheart?" He asks.

"What are you doing in Australia?" Hope asks confused.

"Let's just say, I'm after a certain type of werewolf" Klaus growls. Obviously this werewolf has done something to offend the original hybrid.

"Really dad?" Hope says disappointedly. She shakes her head, there are more important things to discuss. "I called you because I can't sleep, I found out who I imprinted. It's Josie Saltzman"

"Josie Saltzman, you mean Caroline's daughter?" Klaus asks with a relieved sigh. He was worried that it would end up being someone unworthy.

"Yes, Caroline's daughter... why do you sound so relieved"

"Because I know that she has been raised right. Any child of Caroline Forbes is worthy of my daughter" he states.

"Okay, well anyway... my wolf wants to mark her. I can't stop thinking about biting her. I can't sleep because of it. It wasn't a problem before but now that Josie and I have spoken about it, my wolf won't stop nagging me. It's really annoying" Hope complains, this causes Klaus to let out a laugh.

"Has she given you permission?" He asks.

"Well sort of" Hope states. "But it took so much to stop myself from doing it then and there"

"Yeah well once she gives you permission, your wolf will push you to do it, it will only get worse" he explains. "At least that is what I've heard, I've been trying to find wolves that have imprinted on others and I've only found one and after speaking to me he pissed me off so I'm after him"

"Don't kill him dad, he could be helpful" Hope says.

"I know that, I won't kill him. I promise"

*  
After speaking to her father, Hope decides it's best to keep her distance from Josie. She doesn't want to bite her yet. Hope believes that Josie might think that she wants it but she hasn't really had time to think about it. Becoming a werewolf could be a horrible experience for her.

When Hope sees Josie in the hall, she turns and heads in the opposite direction. Josie notices and runs after her. "Hope, are you avoiding me?" Josie asks once she reaches her. Hope turns around and forces a smile.

"No" Hope says, trying to keep the fake smile on her face.

"You're such a bad liar, what's wrong?" Josie asks. Hope lets out a sigh and takes her hand, she leads her into an empty classroom.

"I just want to give you time to think about the whole marking thing. It's a big step and becoming a werewolf might not be what you want" hope explains. "And plus, we're not together and marking is a very intimate thing" Hope says. Josie understands what marking means and she already feels close to hope. Josie steps forward and places her arms around Hope's neck.

"Maybe we should be together" Josie says softly, looking in Hope's eyes. "And the marking thing, it doesn't have to happen for a while. I just wanted you to know that I was okay with it" Josie says, her soft tone remaining. Josie's sweet tone makes Hope want to fall to her knees.

"You want to be together?" Hope asks, wanting her to confirm what she just said.

"Yes" Josie says. "I mean this is probably not the best way to ask you but I really do like you and it's not just because you imprinted on me. I kind of have always admired you from afar" Josie admits. "So what do you say?"

"Josie, I'd move mountains for you and I'm pretty sure that is the imprint speaking" hope says with a laugh. "But there a real, raw emotions there and the imprint just magnifies them. So my answer is yes" Hope says. Josie smiles and they kiss. This kiss is different then the past ones. There is a lot more passion and certainty. They both pull away from each other at the same time, not wanting the moment to end.

"We best get to class" Hope whispers. Josie nods and forces herself to remove her arms from around Hope's neck. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course"


	12. Aurora

It is Lunch and Josie is nowhere to be found. Hope knows that Josie is suppose to be in the cafeteria but she isn't, She feels that something is wrong in the pit of her stomach. She makes her way towards the other Saltzman twin, Lizzie. "Where's your sister?" Hope asks, anxiety lacing her voice.

"Well Hello to you too Mikaelson" Lizzie snarls, then instantly regrets it. "Sorry" She mutters. "I don't know where my sister is and judging by the look on your face, you're worried..." Lizzie says as she gets up from her seat, leaving her food and her witch friends behind. Her and Hope make their way to the corner of the room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, somethings wrong... I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. It's like my wolf is crying out to me and that can only mean that something is wrong with Josie" Hope states. She feels herself shaking. Lizzie places her hand on Hope's shoulder in comfort. Hope takes a deep breath in. "I have to find her"

"Don't think that you're doing this alone Hope, When did you last see her?" Lizzie asks, trying not sound as worried as she's beginning to feel.

"This morning before class" Hope states.

"I saw her second period, so she can't have possibly gone far" Lizzie states. "We should start with the woods and the mill"

"I agree"

"I swear to god Hope, if she is just wondering the halls and not actually in trouble. I will kill you" Lizzie mutters. Just as Lizzie finishes speaking Hope starts to groan in pain, she looks down at her arm and sees an exclamation mark cut into her arm. Lizzie grabs onto Hope's arm and looks at the new wound, she watches as it heals. "Okay, shit... does that mean..."

"I don't think Josie would cut her arm just for the fun of it" Hope says. She takes a marker from her bag and draws symbols to let Josie know that she's coming to help her. Hope feels another sharp pain in her arm as she sees a tree shape get cut into her arm.

"She's somewhere with trees, so she must be somewhere in the woods" Lizzie says.

"Stay here" Hope says before making her way towards the door.

"And why would I do that?" Lizzie asks.

"Because I'm about to wolf out so I can find her faster and I don't want to tare you to pieces..." Hope growls.

"Didn't you once say that you can't hurt anything that Josie cares about?" Lizzie says. Hope groans, knowing that this is true.

"Fine, but if we go... we have to work together as a team. I can't allow you to get hurt. Josie would never forgive me"

"Okay fine. give me some of your blood..." Lizzie says, her expression not changing. Hope looks at her like she's crazy.

"Look if I die with your blood in my system then so what, I'll come back and I'll be a proper witch, so just give me your blood... don't worry I won't deliberately kill myself" Lizzie whispers as they walk towards the woods. Hope lets out a sigh.

"Fine" she says before biting her hand to make it bleed. A pool of blood sits in Hope's hand. "Just don't tell your dad I gave you my blood" Hope says.

"And what if I turn?" Lizzie asks, while looking at the blood.

"They we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Hope says thoughtlessly. Lizzie nods and drinks the blood from Hope's hand. "Just please don't die"

Once they are deep in the woods, Hope's werewolf senses flare up. She can smell Josie and someone else, someone familiar. It's a scent that she hasn't smelt in a long time. "Lizzie stay behind me" Hope whispers. Lizzie nods and steps back behind her.

"Hope Mikaelson! I can hear you..." the high pitched voice says. She sounds crazy with the way she laughs after saying it.

'Wait here' Hope mouths. Lizzie hesitates but nods in agreement. Hope makes her way into the clearing where she meets a red haired woman.

"There she is" the woman says with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Hope asks. She notices her girlfriend, lying on the floor unconscious. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Hope yells making her way towards Josie. The woman steps in front of her.

"I wouldn't do that... I could snap her neck within seconds" She says with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Hope repeats.

"Oh sweet heart, I'm your fathers one true love Aurora" she says with a sadistic smile. "And I'm here to ruin everything he holds dear for messing with me"

"Good luck trying to kill a tribrid" Hope says stepping forward.

"But you're not a full tribrid, are you? You haven't died." Aurora says with a smirk. "Yes, I have been watching you for a long time, I know your weaknesses and it's this girl right here" she points at Josie. "You know I watched her cut symbols into her arm with a piece of glass and I watched them heal almost instantly and I wondered, why is it that she can heal so quickly when she's just a weak siphoner?"

"Shut up" Hope yelled. This just caused Aurora to laugh.

"But then I realised that she's been imprinted on, she even has that same mark on her shoulder that you have..." she says with a smirk. "I wonder what will happen if..." Aurora picks, the unconscious Josie up and holds onto her head.

"Don't touch her!" Hope yells, tears come to her eyes. Josie eyes shoot open as if Hope's pain caused her to wake up.

"Hope?" Josie says with tears in her eyes. At this point, Lizzie comes through the trees and shoots a fire spell at Aurora. Aurora's grip loosens and she dives to the side. Josie gets up and runs into Hope's arms. Aurora looks up at the three of them, she looks almost scared. She turns on her heel and speeds off with her vamp speed. Hope pulls Josie into a tight hug and lets out a sigh of relief. "We need to go back and warn dad" Josie says .

"You're right" hope says.

Lizzie, hope and Josie make their way through the trees, back to the school when they are stopped by Auroras cackling laughter. And then suddenly Lizzie falls to the floor with her heart next to her body. Josie lets out a shriek and runs to her sister side.

Hope's eyes widen with shock, she didn't think this would happen. "JOSIE QUICK, ILL PICK UP HER BODY BUT WE NEED TO GET INSIDE NOW!" Hope yells, not wanting her girlfriend to be next.

"HOPE SHE'S DEAD" Josie yelled, clearly pissed off and upset. Why wouldn't she be upset, her sister Is dead...

"Josie..." Hope says softly. "She has my blood in her system"

Hope felt her heart sink... she can't believe the thing she didn't want to happen, happened.

  



	13. Bigger Fish To Fry

Once they get to Josie and Lizzie's room, Hope lays Lizzie down on the ground, she has stopped bleeding as her body is healing... preparing for the transition. Josie pushes Hope harshly "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN" She yells. Hope doesn't say anything, she just looks at the ground. Josie pushes her again. "WHAT THE HELL HOPE, LOOK AT ME!" Josie yells. She has tears running down her face. Hope looks up at her girlfriend and her heart breaks even more.

"I'm so sorry Jo" Hope says softly, her eyes filling with tears. "I told her not to come but she insisted so I gave her some of my blood as a safety precaution... I never wanted this to happen." Hope says, scanning Josie's angry face. Josie let's out a sigh and runs her hand through her hair.

"She's going to be fine at least" Josie murmurs trying to calm herself down. "'She's just going to be different" She continues. Hope steps forward to give her a hug but Josie stops her. "No, not right now.. give me some time"

Lizzie then starts to cough and she sits up straight away. "What's going n?" She asks.

"Ask Hope... she's the reason you're dead" Josie says crossing her arms over her chest. Hope ignores her and kneels in front of Lizzie.

"You're in transition"

"Sweet" Lizzie says with a smirk. "I mean it sucks that I can't have kids now but being forever young is so worth it"

"You can't seriously be okay with this?" Josie says. Lizzie shrugs.

"If I wasn't okay with it then I would have never asked Hope to give me her blood in the first place... don't blame her for this happening to me. I insisted in going and if it wasn't for her then you would probably be dead" Lizzie says before standing up. Josie begins to stand uncomfortably, feeling guilty for yelling at Hope. "Now to complete the transition..." Lizzie says. Hope rolls her eyes and takes a pencil off the desk and stabs her hand with it. "Will your blood work?" Lizzie wonders.

"Yes it will work, at the moment I'm only werewolf and witch so I still have human blood technically" Hope explains. Hope offers her hand to Lizzie and Lizzie drinks her blood. "Now that's done, we have to tell your dad what happened"

"What? No... He can't know I'm a vampire" Lizzie says, suddenly scared.

"Well he does need to know that there is a crazy red head bitch running around the school grounds trying to kill people" Josie states. "And dad isn't allowed to be mad, as much as I was angry at her... it isn't Hope's fault or yours" Josie says, looking at Hope apologetically. Hope gives her a small forgiving smile.

"Fine" Lizzie says. "But tread carefully... also, let me shower and change, I'm covered in blood" Lizzie mutters before walking into the bathroom. When they hear the shower begin running, Josie walks towards Hope and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Josie murmurs into Hope's shoulder. Hope wraps her arms around her.

"There's nothing to forgive, I'm just glad that you're safe" Hope replies before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Who was that woman?" Josie asks.

"My dad's ex girlfriend from a thousand years ago, she is obsessed with him and she's also crazy" Hope explains. "My aunty put her in a sleeping spell a long time ago but it looks like someone woke her up"

"Yeah and she's ridiculously angry" Josie mutters.

"Yeah well I can see why she's going for me, My father spelled her brother in a shipping container and dropped it in the ocean... so he's in a metal box in the middle of the ocean drowning over and over again. Or maybe he's dead. He was in my uncle Elijah's sire line" Hope explains. She remembers when her uncle Elijah died, when Elijah made Freya transfer the power of the hallow into him so that her father wouldn't have to die. It killed Hope knowing that her uncle had died for her but she was also grateful that her father was still here.

"That sounds like one hell of a story" Josie says with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah it is, trouble is I don't know the whole story, I was only a baby when it happened" Hope says. "I have to call my dad after we speak to doctor Saltzman, I can't allow anymore of the students at this school to get hurt because of my families enemies" Hope continues and then she looks at Josie and frowns. "Lizzie was right, I'm way too dangerous to be around you"

Josie shakes her head and wraps her arms around Hope's waist. She looks into her girlfriends blue eyes and smiles softly. "No, you are my soulmate and we are meant to be. Danger and all... I'm here" she says before leaning down and kissing her. Hope places a hand on Josie's cheek and deepens the kiss.

"Um... gross" Lizzie says, walking out of the bathroom in fresh new clothes. Josie and Hope pulls away from eachother and they both let out a small laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Josie asks her sister.

"I'm feeling like I want to kick some red head ass..." Lizzie says before walking out the door.

*

They stand in Doctor Saltzman's office, he's in shock about what he just heard but he leaps into action straight away, not taking time to think about his daughter now being a vampire. In someway he feels a sense of relief that they won't have to go through the merge. Relief that he doesn't have to tell them about it.   
He calls Dorian and lets him know that the school needs to go on lock down. Then he looks at the three girls in front of him.

"Hope, call you father... we are going to need all the help we can get. And I'm guessing he knows her weaknesses" Alaric says, pacing back and forth. He does his best to avoid eye contact with Lizzie. "Josie, round up the witches, we are going to need to put a barrier spell around the school"

"What about me dad?" Lizzie asks. Alaric looks at his daughter for the first time since hearing the news.

"Uh..." he pauses. "Go help your sister" and with that Lizzie leaves with Josie, saddened by her fathers lack of compassion.

"It's not her fault doctor Saltzman" Hope says as she goes through her phone, looking for her father's number.

"I know" he says before moving towards a draw and pulling out a crossbow. "We have bigger fish to fry anyway..." he says before leaving the room.


	14. We Are One

"Hope? The second time in a week..." Hope hears her father's voice through the speaker of her phone. Hope rolls her eyes, she had just spoken to him last night but so much had changed since then that it felt like she hadn't spoken to him in a long time.

"Really dad?" Hope says, she rolls her eyes at her father's amusement. He can be a smart ass sometimes.

"Sorry" He replies. "I just miss you"

"well good news, actually bad news" Hope let's out a deep breath. "It looks like you are going to have to come and visit... your crazy red head ex is trying to kill all of my friends" Hope pauses. "No she did kill one of my friends, good thing she had my blood in her system" She continues. Klaus who is still in New Orleans feels himself fill with dread, how did Aurora wake up?

"Aurora" Klaus growls. "I'm on my way and I'm bringing Marcel to bite her"

"Bring Aunt Freya too, we don't know if she is alone or not and we could use all the help we can get. If what you said was true about crazy pants then we are in trouble" Hope states. "And I also miss you guys"

*

Hope made her way through the school and bumped into Josie. "Hey, how's everything going?" Hope asks. Josie looks around at all the witches running through the halls and then back at Hope.

"Honestly, we could use your help... the protection barrier is up but we aren't sure if it's strong enough" Josie explains. Hope nods and places her hand on the nearest wall and she mutters a spell, once she is finished the school shakes slightly. "What was that?"

"I just put a spell around the barrier that will burn any vampire that tries to pass through it" Hope explains.

"Will that kill her?"

"Only if she's stupid enough to keep touching it after she gets slightly burnt" Hope says with a smirk. "We might get lucky". Josie can't help but laugh at this which causes Hope to place a kiss on her cheek. "My dad's coming, he'll be here in a couple of hours or so"

"Good, Hopefully this will all be finished soon"

"You never told me how she kidnapped you" Hope says. Josie frowns and takes Hope's hand and pulls her into a classroom.

"Don't be mad at Lizzie but her and I had a fight in class and I walked out, I wanted to go to the mill just to clear my head and think about how I was going to go about forgiving my sister. Aurora captured me while I was walking there, She had a gun pointed at me and I just started carving messages into my arm after a while. I figured it might work" Josie explains. "She told me that she was going to turn me, so that you can't mark me... what does that mean? Why wouldn't you be able to mark me if I get turned into a vampire?"

"Because werewolf bites are fatal to vampires, it's the perfect loophole out of an imprint" Hope says with a nervous laugh. She shakes her head slightly. "I mean if you don't want to be imprinted on then at least you know you have a way out of it"

"And why would I want a way out?" Josie asks. She places her hand on Hope's cheek and looks in her eyes. "I don't want to be a vampire, I want to be like you" She says before leaning in to kiss her, She stops at Hope's lips. "Mark me and I will forever be yours" Hope takes a step back and Josie looks at her confused.

"Why do you want me to mark you? Is it because you'll get some sort of power from it?" Hope asks, offended. Josie looks shocked, she was only trying to sound 'sexy' but instead she just sounded like she was using her girlfriend for power.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that. Honestly Hope... I want you to mark me because you are my soulmate, because I feel so attached to you... I use to always want to go to Penelope about my problems but now the only person I want to go to when I'm happy, sad, angry or even disappointed is you. Hope, you feel like home to me and I want to feel closer to you" Josie says, Hope's expression softens at her words. Josie looks up into Hope's eyes and takes a deep breath in. "I want you to mark me because I love you"

Hope's eyes widen in shock. Josie goes to say something else but Hope cuts her off by kissing her. "I Love You too, sorry I just really wanted to say it first" Hope says with a blush on her cheeks. "And I will mark you just not yet, I don't want to hurt you"

"It will be worth it, everyone will know I'm yours" Josie replies. Hope puts her head in the crook of Josie's neck. "And I still have Aurora's blood in my system so if you don't do it and I actually die and turn then you will never be able to do it." Josie continues. Hope is convinced, she wants Josie to be hers forever so without warning she sinks her werewolf teeth into Josie's neck. Josie covers her mouth because she wants to scream but she knows if she does then Hope will feel bad about doing it. Hope pulls away from Josie's neck and looks in her eyes, Josie's eyes appear a yellow colour.

"It worked" Hope says softly, she watches the bite mark heal but it is replaced with something else, it looks like a birthmark. Hope places her hand on Josie's leg and she can feel something different when touching her, she sees her hand glow orange and she pulls away from Josie quickly. "I'm sorry"

"You got my power too" Josie sees with a smile. "We are One now"'


	15. I'm The Monster

Klaus Mikaelson doesn't visit his daughter once he get's to the school. He has one red haired woman that he wants to track down. She had gotten out of his grips once again and he won't let it happen again. This time she wasn't getting out alive. He makes his way into the forest just outside the Salvatore school, just because she knows that's the best place to hide when you don't want to be found. He finds himself at The Mill where he sees Aurora sitting on a couch waiting for him. He stops in the door way and leans against the wood. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Klaus growls at his former lover. Aurora smiles at him and bats her eye lids. 

"Because you love me" She says, not really believing her own words coming out of her mouth. "Or maybe because you have no idea if I have back up, I know that there is one white oak stake left and you have it on you at all times" She says with a smirk. Klaus shows no sign of fear, no sign that Aurora's words effected him at all. 

"You don't scare me Aurora, you never have" Klaus says. "But of course, let's say that you do have back up... It can't be any of your brother's minions because Elijah is dead which also means, so is your brother and his whole sire line. Of course, that means that you don't have anyone smart enough to take me down."

"Stop playing with her Niklaus, do remember she shot me and shoved me in a box" Freya says, leaning on a door frame on the other side of the room. No one had noticed her come in because she had cloaked herself. "Also, those two guys you had as back up... let's just say they won't be waking up for a long time" Freya smirks, Happy that she's having a bad ass moment. It's been a long time. Aurora begins to look scared, she tries to vamp run away but Hope appears and stops her in her tracks. 

"Hope, what are you doing here?" Her father asks, worried. 

"I figured when I saw my father walk into the forest instead of into the school that you were up to something to do with this bitch" Hope says. She uses her werewolf strength to push her hand into Aurora's chest and hold onto her heart. 

"This will haunt you forever, Little Mikaelson" Aurora says with a laugh. "who would have thought you'd end up a cold killer like your father" She wonders with a smirk. Klaus moves forward before hope can do anything and does a Damon Salvatore by taking off Aurora's head with his hand. Hope lets go and pulls her hand out of her chest. 

"I can't believe I was about to kill her" Hope mutters, tears forming in her eyes. Klaus pulls his daughter in for a hug. 

"I will never allow you to rip someones life away from them intentionally while I live. I'm the monster but I won't let that be your fate" Klaus says, he puts his hands on either side of Hope's face and kisses her on the forehead. 

"But in the moment I felt like I had to do it, It was eating away at me. It felt more difficult to resist the urge to kill her every second" Hope says worried. Klaus takes a step back and looks his daughter for a second. 

"You marked her didn't you? No one has an urge like that unless it's a werewolf going after someone who hurt their mate" Klaus explains. "You shouldn't have marked her until you knew exactly what that meant"

"I had to" Hope says. "If Aurora killed Josie then she would become a heretic and then I'd never be able to mark her. I want her to be mine forever" 

"God this werewolf claiming thing is just too much" Freya says as she pinches the skin above her nose.

*

Hope lays on her bed and stares up at the ceiling, she can't get the image of Aurora's face just before she died out of her head. The look seemed like she didn't think she was going to die and then suddenly she wasn't there. Hope turns over to her side and closes her eyes, trying to sleep. All she can see is Aurora. She didn't kill her but she really wanted to and that feeling scared her. 

There is a knock at the door and Hope gets up quickly, relieved that she has something else to think about. She opens the door, to Josie who looks worried. "How are you doing?" She asks. Hope lets out a shaky sigh. 

"Not good" she replies honestly. "would you like to come in?" She asks. Josie nods, she walks in and takes a seat on Hope's bed. Hope sits beside her and begins to explain everything that had happened and how she had felt before Aurora's death. "Look at me" Josie says sternly. Hope looks in her eyes and is almost compelled by them. "I don't want you to kill anyone just because they hurt me. okay?" 

Hope finds herself nodding in agreement. She lays down and rests her head on Josie's lap, Josie begins playing with Hope's hair as they continue to speak. "Will you stay?" Hope finally asks. Josie agrees without hesitation and they both get under the covers. 


	16. I've Been Struggling

For the next week Hope tries to spend as much time as she possibly can with her father and her Aunt Freya because they don't come down to see her a lot and she can't just go to New Orleans to visit whenever she wants. Klaus and Freya stay at a house close by which surprisingly Klaus didn't compel someone for. A week after Aurora's death, more of Hope's family begins to show up in Mystic Falls, curious of Hope's soulmate. 

"Dad, why is everyone choosing to suddenly show up now?" Hope asks confused as she looks over at her Family who is greeting Freya. 

"They're here because they heard that you marked a certain witch and they want to see what all the fuss is about" Her father explains to her quietly. "And it's pretty rare for a werewolf to imprint on someone and most of us never believed that it was even real"

"Well it's very real" Hope says with a sarcastic smile. "And frankly, it hasn't been great in the self control department as you saw with the whole me almost killing Aurora thing" 

"I'm not an expert sweetheart but I'm sure you will slowly gain control back as time goes on" Klaus says before moving forward to greet Kol. 

"Hope It's good to see you again, you've grown up" Davina says, drawing Hope's attention away from her father. Hope smiles and hugs her Aunt Davina. "I've heard you found yourself a mate"

"Yes I have, she's amazing." Hope states. Josie's face pops up in her mind and she can't help but smile at the thought. "would you happen to know anything about imprinting and marking? Like self control when it comes to what you would do for them"

"Imprinting and marking is like any other source of magic. It's almost like compulsion but on a lesser scale I suppose. It's all about will power, just like vampirism. But on the other hand, it seems almost as if mates live to make each other happy so if you think what you're doing will make them happy then it will become harder to control you impulses." Davina explains. "Can I suggest maybe trying techniques that will trick your mind into thinking that what you're about to do won't make them happy"

"That sounds like a good idea but how do you suggests I do that?" Hope asks. Davina places a hand on her nieces shoulder. 

"All you have to do is tell yourself that it won't make her happy and you need to believe it. That's all the advice that I can give you, otherwise if that doesn't work then you might need to do some travelling and talk to some other wolves. Although I'm not sure if there is anyone who is alive that has imprinted on someone else other than you"

*

Hope makes her way back into the school after having a discussion about having Josie over for dinner the next night. As much as Hope dreaded it, she knew that it had to happen. Josie was going to be in her life for a long time and her family knew it. They wanted to implement her into the Mikaelson family as soon as possible. Hope found Josie walking down the hall, so she ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind. 

"You look beautiful today Josette Saltzman" Hope says before kissing her temple. Josie giggles and turns around. 

"What can I do you for Ms Mikaelson?" She asks. 

"My family kind of wants you to come over to the house they are staying at for dinner tomorrow night" Hope states. Hope takes Josie's hands in hers and looks her in the eye. "I know we kind of only just started dating but I would really like it if you would come" 

"Of course I'll come. I haven't really seen much of your family so it would be great to meet them" 

"Great, I'll text my dad and let him know that you'll be there" Hope states as she pulls her phone out of her pocket. "My family are big on formalities so wear something formal, if you want" She says before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking in the opposite direction.

* 

Lizzie needs someone to talk to desperately and her father can never seem to be found when she needs him and Josie is always in the library studying or with Hope. Lizzie finds herself knocking on the tribrid's door. Hope opens the door and is shocked when she sees Lizzie. "Can we talk?" She asks. 

"Sure. Come in" Hope says, opening the door wider for her girlfriend's twin sister. Lizzie walks in and take's a seat on Hope's desk chair. "What's wrong?" 

"Honestly Hope, I've been struggling since I turned into a heretic... Dad still won't talk to me and I'm not sure who to get guidance from. Honestly the blood lust is hard to control and that animal blood is hard to keep down" Lizzie explains and Hope can't help but feel bad. She had been the reason that Lizzie was a vampire in the first place and she hadn't even checked to see if she was alright. 

"What do you need help with Lizzie?" She asks. 

"A lot of things, for one... I'm finding it incredibly hard to control my magic, when I was just a siphoner I could feel how much magic I was taking and focus it more. Now, I can feel the magic everywhere with in me and it's hard to control the amount I'm using on one spell. Also Josie is hard to be around mostly because I can basically hear and smell her blood moving through her body. I didn't think it would be this hard"

"i have an idea, my family are having a dinner tomorrow that Josie is coming to as well. Maybe you can ask for their guidance, my family is full of supernatural beings"

  



	17. You Look Beautiful

Josie and Lizzie decide to get ready together as Josie has gone back to liking her sister. After she watched Lizzie die from Aurora's hand she decided that life is too short to hold a grudge. She would never want to lose Lizzie and if she did, she wouldn't forgive herself if she never forgive Lizzie. 

Lizzie does a little twirl and looks in the mirror, she smiles at her self because she likes the way she looks. She's wearing a nice red dress that hugs her body. "So this whole dinner is so that you have to meet every single one of Hope's living family members?" Lizzie wonders out loud. 

"Yes, which is why I am actually very happy that Hope invited you" Josie replies as she puts her ear rings in. Josie is wearing a simple but pretty dress, it's not tight like her sisters dress. It is a blue dress that hugs her chest and waist but poofs out at the legs, after the waist. 

"She thinks me talking to her family will help me deal with my transition into vamp" Lizzie states.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you more... I guess I've been a bit selfish lately" Josie says, feeling guilty for her sister loneliness. "But if it makes you feel better, I think you are doing very well transitioning"

"Thanks" Lizzie says with a small smile. "I really hope they're not homophobic being over a thousand years old and all" 

"They're not... Hope's Aunt Freya married a woman" Josie states. "and these days, no one gives a shit about who's in love with who" 

"I was just curious because we did just learn about this in history and they are like reallllyyyy old" Lizzie says with a laugh. She looks at her phone and at the time. "We better go meet in the front hall, Hope's probably waiting for us"

*

"You look Beautiful" Hope says as soon as she sees Josie. Her eyes are wide and she can't help but stare at her girlfriend. "I mean wow"

"Okay Mikaelson, stop gawking at my sister and let's go" Lizzie says with a smirk on her face. Without taking her eyes off of Josie, Hope replies.

"Just let me look at my beautiful soulmate for a second" Hope says softly. Josie's cheeks turn pink and Hope can't help but smile. "Okay, now we can go" Hope says after a few seconds. She reaches for Josie's hand and they walk out to the car waiting for them. 

"You booked a driver?" Josie asks. 

"My dad did, he didn't want us walking to his house" 

"Perks of being a Mikaelson I guess..." Lizzie says with a shrug before getting into the car. 

"Yeah... Perks of being friends with a Mikaelson" Hope smirks. She takes a seat next to Lizzie and Josie takes a seat next to her.

"So we are friends now Mikaelson?" Lizzie asks in a teasing tone. 

"I sure hope so, I am dating your sister" 

"That is one reason why we shouldn't be friends" Lizzie let's out a small laugh. "But you make Josie happy so yes we're friends Mikaelson"

*

Josie can't help but stare at the house in amazement when they get there. There aren't many houses like this in Mystic Falls but the ones that do look like this are worth staring at. They get to the door and Josie can't help but be impressed with door man standing by the door to let them in. "Sorry" Hope apologizes. "My father is a little bit extra sometimes"

"Extra? Is that what you kids call it these days?" Klaus asks with a toothless smile on his face. Josie can't help but smile too. She has known about Klaus since she was only a small child and everything about Hope's father intrigued her. She didn't ever like to admit it but she was drawn to the darker things and that is exactly what Klaus is, dark. "Although I do suppose the door man was a bit much" 

"Just a bit" Hope says, her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. This causes Josie to squeeze her hand in order to comfort her. 

"Come in, Everyone is already here" Klaus says. Josie and Hope walk straight through the door but Lizzie is stopped. She hasn't been invited in. "Oh, my apologizes." Klaus says before looking over at the door man. "Invite her in would you mate?" 

"You can come in" He says with a warm smile. 

They all walk into the dining room where Freya, Keelin, Marcel, Rebekah, Davina and Kol sit at a table. They all get up to greet Hope with a hug and for a quick conversation with Josie also Lizzie chooses this time to speak to the Mikaelson's about balancing her vampire and witch powers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys to cut this one short but felt I had to get a chapter out today. Next chapter will be the juicy dinner partyy.


	18. You're Doing Great Babe

Dinner was served almost immediately after their arrival and to Josie's distaste, the questions were all directed to her. She felt her nerves spike when Kol, Hope's uncle asked the first question. "So Josie, what are your intentions for Hope?" He asks before taking a sip of his champagne. 

"Kol" Davina says in disapproval. Josie just shakes her head and smiles. 

"I love Hope" She says. Hope's eyes fall on Josie when she says this. "I loved her before I even met her. When she imprinted on me we were able to speak to each other by drawing on our arms. She always made me feel better when I was sad. My intentions, well... They are nothing but pure. I just want her to be happy" Josie continues. When she finishes, she clears her throat and excuses herself. 

"What's wrong?" Hope whispers. Josie shrugs and goes to find the bathroom which doesn't take her long to find. She closes the door behind her and leans against the sink and looks in the mirror. 

"Shit" She whispers to herself. She can feel her anxiety getting worse. It had taken one question for her to almost have an anxiety attack. 

Hope who is worried about her girlfriend goes to the bathroom and knocks on the door softly. "Jo, are you okay?" Hope asks, her voice soft and full of love. Josie opens the door and when she sees Hope, tears form in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Hope asks, pulling her into a hug. 

"I'm not good with this stuff" Josie whispers into her neck. Hope closes the door behind her and locks it. Hope pulls away from the hug and looks in her eyes. 

"Hey it's okay, they love you. You're doing great babe" Hope says before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course. My uncle Kol can be a bit intimidating but that's because I'm his only niece that is old enough to date" Hope says with a laugh. "But I think he likes you, I mean... who wouldn't?" Hope continues. "And the attention is on Lizzie now, she knows how to take over a spotlight"

"And thank god for that" Josie says with a smile. "I feel better now" 

"That's what I'm here for" Hope pecks her on the lips. "Are you ready to come back for the dinner? The chicken tastes really good. They compel the best chefs" 

*

When Josie returns to the table with Hope, no one says anything to her. In fact they all act like she never left. Lizzie leans over to Josie and smiles "These guys are great" She says, full of excitement. "The fact that they are all so close and will do everything to protect each other is inspiring" 

"I know" Hope says when she hears Lizzie speak. "This is why I love being apart of this family, despite the fact that everyone hates them. They will always put family first, no matter what. That's why Josie is safe with us because she is my soulmate which means she is my family" Hope says, she then looks at Josie who is looking at her with so much love. 

"Yes" Klaus says as he looks at his daughter. "Josie is part of the Mikaelson family now, therefore she is under our protection" He then lifts his drink up in the air with a toothless smile. "I'd like to make a toast to my daughter and her girlfriend Josie. When I learned that Hope had imprinted on someone, I was excited because I realized that she wouldn't have the Mikaelson bad luck like we had. She would have someone that will always be here for her and I thank Josie for that" 

"Why's this so serious?" Kol asks as he stands up. Klaus glares at him. "I like you Josie, I really do but this is all so dramatic"

"I agree" Josie says with a red face. She is embarrassed. "It's just that Hope and I are just teenagers"

"You're scaring them Nik" Rebekah says with a laugh. 

"My apologies" Klaus says. He then turns to Lizzie. "Now i hear that you have just transitioned into a vampire and I suppose you are here to learn from the best" He says with a smirk. 

*

When they get back from the dinner, Josie feels a lot better that she doesn't have a spotlight on her anymore. She had always been the one that stood in the shadows and when the spotlight came on her, she felt uncomfortable. She got changed into her pajamas and was ready to go to bed when she turned to Lizzie. "Thanks for coming tonight" She says with a soft smile. 

"Well, even though it originally wasn't for you... I'm glad you felt more comfortable because I was there with you" Lizzie says. "I'm so sorry for everything that has happened between us... I really want us to be sisters again"

"Lizzie I forgave you a long time ago" Josie replies. Lizzie's face brightens up when she says this. "And you will always be my sister before anything else. I love you" she finishes. Lizzie hugs her sister and suddenly she's crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"With the whole imprint thing and me not telling you about it... I thought I had lost you forever. I thought that things could never return to the way that they were but I was wrong. We are slowly getting there" Lizzie explains. Josie pulls her sister into another hug to reassure her that she will always be there for her. When she found out what Lizzie had done weeks ago she wasn't sure she would ever forgive her either but right now she is grateful to have her sister. 

"Is it okay if I stay in Hope's room tonight? I really need to speak with her?" Josie asks. Lizzie laughs slightly and wipes her tears away. 

"yeah sure. I've been waiting for you to stay in her room so I could invite that new vampire Sebastian here " she says with a smirk. 

"Sebastian, you mean the new old vampire bad boy?" Josie asks with a laugh. "Good luck, I'll see you tomorrow then"


	19. Weak

Josie woke up in Hope's arms the next morning, she couldn't have been any happier then what she was right now. Hope's eyes flutter open and she smiles at the girl in front of her. "Good morning" Hope says as she pulls Josie into her. Josie leans in and gives her girlfriend a soft kiss. 

"We have to get up for classes babe" Josie announces. Hope frowns and rolls them over so that she's on top of Josie. Josie giggles when Hope rests her face into Josie's neck to leave kisses. "We have to get up" she says laughing. 

"Or we could just stay here all day" Hope says, her face leaving Josie's neck to look in her eyes. Josie's eyes are a yellow color which causes Hope to smirk. 

"What?" 

"Your eyes are a nice yellow color" Hope states before leaving a kiss on Josie's jaw. Josie's eyes widen and she begins rubbing her eyes but the yellow won't go away. "maybe you should have a cold shower" Hope says with a smirk before she goes to get up. Josie pulls Hope back on top of her before she can get out and she rolls them over so she's on top. 

"Nope, not yet" Josie says before leaning down and kissing Hope's neck. Hope lets out a gasp which causes Josie to pull away. She gets up when she notices her girlfriends eyes are also yellow. "I'll take that shower now" 

"Hey, that's not fair" Hope complains. 

"Sorry" Josie says with a smirk. She turns towards the bathroom door, with some clothes she bought with her the night before. 

"I love you" Hope calls after her. 

*

"So how was last night with Sebastian?" Josie asks when sat next to her sister in class. Lizzie puts down her pen and turns to her sister with the biggest smile on her face. 

"Okay so oh my god, he is so good in bed" Lizzie says with a smirk on her face. Josie's nose crunches up in disgust. "You asked" 

"Yeah okay fine, tell me what happened?" 

"Well he came around and we talked for a bit and watched a movie but I like couldn't concentrate on the movie so we ended up making out and one thing led to another" Lizzie says. "It was such a good night? Did you speak to Hope about what you wanted to speak to her about?" 

"No, when I got to her room last night... she was pretty much already asleep. She woke up when I came in the room because I have a key and all but then she went back to sleep when I got into bed with her. We didn't get to speak this morning because we slept in" Josie explains. 

"Is it something serious?" 

"not really, I just wanted to speak to her about what happened last night when I left the table at dinner" Josie answers. 

"Well, what happened?" Lizzie asks, as she tries to get back to work. 

"I sort of had a small freak out in the bathroom and Hope had to calm me down but I'm a bit embarrassed about it" Josie admits to her sister. "And I don't want to seem weak around her, I don't want to seem like I need to be rescued and protected"

"Is that a problem in your relationship? Do you feel weak?" 

"Yeah I guess so... I just don't want Hope to think that she wears all the pants in the relationship" Josie says quietly. 

"Well it's important for you to talk to her about that... You should feel equal to each other"

*

That afternoon, after classes Josie makes her way to Hope's room to have the conversation with her. She unlocks the door to see Hope painting on a canvas. She gives Josie a bright smile when she sees her. "Hey, what are you painting?" Josie asks. 

"Just the ocean, I guess... I might turn out to be something else. That happens sometimes" Hope says with a small laugh. Josie gives her a soft smile and sits on the couch that is facing Hope. 

"I actually wanted to talk to you" Josie murmurs. This gets Hope's full attention and she begins to look worried. She puts the paint brush down and faces Josie. "I don't want you to be worried babe" 

"Okay, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk about what happened last night at dinner" Josie says as she plays with her hands nervously.

"You don't need to worry about it. You were nervous, my family understands that" Hope states, placing her hand on Josie's leg. Josie looks up at Hope, her face is full of compassion. She almost wants to stop the conversation there to make Hope happy but she knows it needs to continue. Hope needs to know how Josie feels. 

"I know and that's not what I'm worried about, it's just last night it has occurred to me that I feel weak when I'm around you and I felt it more when I was around your family. I don't want you to see me as someone that needs protection"

"But Jo, I will always protect you. That's my instinct." Hope rebuts. Josie stands up from her seat. 

"So you do think I'm weak?" Josie asks, beginning to get upset. 

"No, that's not what I said" Hope says, standing up. She can see her girlfriend is getting upset and wants to make things better right away. 

"Then stop doing that, stop treating me like I'm fragile"

"But you are fragile Josie, you could actually die... you're not like me, you're not immortal" Hope says feeling frustrated. 

"You marked me Hope, you said that I am just like you" Josie says, pissed off.

"You have my wolf side, but you don't have my immortality... I have to protect you okay" Hope snaps.

"And there it is... You actually think I'm weak. You think I can't protect myself or you... You know what, I'm going to sleep in my own room tonight" Josie says. And with that she leaves the room, leaving Hope confused and upset.


	20. Shut Up

Hope lays in her bed, staring up the ceiling. She can't go to sleep knowing how she in Josie left things. She turns over in her bed and closes her eyes trying to sleep but Josie's angry face enters her mind and she can't take it. She gets up out of bed and makes her way to Josie's room. She knows that Lizzie is a heavy sleeper and Josie isn't, so she knocks on the door. When Josie opens the door, she doesn't look like she has been a sleep at all, she looks un-rested just like Hope. "Can we please talk?" Hope asks. 

"No we can't" Josie says before she starts to close the door. Hope stops the door from closing. 

"Jo, please" Hope pleads with her. 

"Fine, but not here... Let's go down to the lake" Josie sighs. She walks out the door and closes it behind her. Hope and Josie walk down to the lake in silence. They sit by the lake and it takes Hope a while to talk. 

"I'm sorry" Hope begins. "You're right, I thought that the role of your mate meant that you need protection and it's true my instinct is always to protect you. But as I was laying in bed thinking tonight I realized one thing, You are the strongest person I know. And it might not be physically but mentally you are strong. I will always admire that strength in you." Hope says before turning to Josie. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel weak. I know you can protect yourself. You're probably the strongest witch I know"

"Thanks for saying that, I'm sorry for being so insecure. I'm also a bit stubborn as you can tell" Josie says with a laugh. Hope smiles and takes Josie's hands in hers. 

"It's actually kind of cute how stubborn you are but it also drives me crazy" Hope states with a laugh. "But I love you anyway" Hope says. Josie laughs and kisses her, happy with the outcome of this conversation. "Now let's go back to my room so we can both get much needed rest"

"Hmm... what if I want to go for a swim?" Josie says with a smirk. 

"You want to go for a swim? In the lake?" Hope says, wide eyed. 

"Why not?" Josie says as she takes her top off. Hope watches as Josie does this, shocked. Once Josie is done dressing down to her underwear she jumps into the lake. "Come on in" Josie says as she swims around in the water. Hope stands up and looks at her girlfriend who has a huge smile on her face and is staring up at her. Hope suddenly feels a wave of nerves, she's never undressed in front of someone before. Josie senses Hope's nerves. "It's okay babe, it's only me and it's one in the morning, no one will see you" Josie assures her. Hope nods, feeling a bit better. She gets unchanged and jumps in the water after Josie. "See, it's not to bad" Josie says, swimming over. 

"I don't know why I was so nervous, I run around in my wolf form all the time" Hope murmurs. Josie chuckles and wraps her arms around her. "Maybe it's because it's you. I don't want you to look at me and be disappointed"

"Why would I be disappointed? You're beautiful" Josie says, smiling. 

"Look at that, now I feel like the weak one... emotionally I mean" Hope says with a small laugh. "We both have strengths and weaknesses... we balance each other out and perhaps that's why my wolf chose you. That's why I chose you" 

"Babe, you're getting cheesy" Josie says with a wink. Hope laughs and nods. "But I love it and I love you and right now there is no one else that I would rather be half naked in a lake with" Josie states with a giggle. Hope smiles and kisses her, placing her hands on Josie's cheeks. 

"There is no one else I would rather be half naked in a lake with either" 

*

It's three in the morning when Josie makes her way back to her room to have a shower. To her surprise she wakes Lizzie up when she walks in the door. "Josie?" Lizzie says as she turns on the light to see her sister with wet hair and her dry clothes sticking to her wet body. Lizzie's eyes widen and she wants to know everything. "Where have you been?" She asks with a smirk, suddenly she's wide awake. 

"I uh, just went for a swim" Josie says before trying to escape into the bathroom again. 

"A swim? at three in the morning?" Lizzie asks with her eyebrow raised and then she gasps. "You went skinny dipping, didn't you? Let me guess, in the lake?" Lizzie asks. Josie's cheeks turn red.

"It wasn't skinny dipping at first" Josie says softly. Remembering to only twenty minutes ago where her and Hope started to get heated in the lake. 

"Oh my god... as if you lost your virginity in the lake" Lizzie says, full of excitement. "Tell me all about it!" 

"Okay... yes I lost my virginity in the lake and we ended up out of the lake, under the trees. It was quite romantic. We only went down there to talk and then I decided I wanted to jump in the lake so Hope came in after me" Josie admitted. 

"So you had hot, wet, sex with Hope for your first time?" Lizzie asks, making Josie feel uncomfortable. 

"Okay, that's enough for today... I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to Hope's room" Josie says, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"What? for round two.. I'm surprised you didn't take a shower with her" Lizzie says, teasing her sister. 

"Shut up" Josie says before walking into the bathroom.


	21. Everybody Wants To know

Josie stumbles into the kitchen around midday the next day to get food, she is so exhausted from the events from the night before. Penelope, comes strolling in after her with a smirk on her face. "What are you smirking at?" Josie grumbles. 

"Someone had a late night last night" Penelope states. "Which is weird because when you left the library last night at ten you told me you were going to sleep... I wonder what could have made Josie Saltzman so tired if she went to sleep so early" Penelope says in her suspicious voice. 

"Shut Up, what did Lizzie tell you?" Josie groans. 

"Oh, everything. You are my best friend... remember? I ought to know this stuff" Penelope says as she grabs a packet of chips from the shelf and starts eating out of the bag. She sits up on the bench as Josie begins to make cereal. 

"I was going to tell you, I swear" Josie says.

"How was it anyway? Like how did it happen? Last time I heard, you two were fighting" Penelope states. 

"Not, fighting just a small disagreement. And she was good, it was her first time too but she was the one who initiated it... It just seemed right, like we were both ready to do it" Josie explains. "I just love her so much, I couldn't have imagined it being anyone else" Josie says with a smile on her face.

"Aw, you've found your epic love" Penelope says as she finishes her packet of chips. She crinkles the packet into a ball and throws the packet into the bin like a basketball. "Kobe!" Penelope yells, and then she frowns. "Ow that hurt, why did I do that to myself? May he rest in peace" Penelope says, as she puts her hand over her heart. 

*

Penelope and Josie make there way to the Library to study afterwards. Alaric is in the Library searching for Josie, he sighs in relief when he sees her. "Josie, I've been looking for you all morning. You weren't in your room this morning... where have you been?" 

"I slept in Hope's room last night and was in the kitchen with Penelope, why? What's wrong?" Josie asks. She then realizes she made a mistake when she mentioned sleeping in Hope's room but her father didn't seem to mind. 

"Your mother is coming into town this week, She doesn't need to travel anymore so she is coming back to the school" He explains. 

"Why wouldn't she need to travel? There's always new students to recruit" Josie says confused. "Not that I'm not happy that she's coming home though"

"She's been gone for over a year now, she thinks it's time to come home. Especially since you found your mate, got marked and almost killed in the span of two weeks. I think she wants to keep an eye on you" He explains. He steps forward to walk out of the room and then turns to look at his daughter. "Oh and I don't think she will be happy with you sleeping in Hope's room"

"I think she can deal with it dad, you seem to be able to" Josie replies with a smirk. He lets out a laugh before leaving the room. 

"Your dad is so cool, My dad wouldn't let anyone within ten feet of my room. Especially because he knows I like both guys and girls. I just love, love I can't help it" Penelope says with a huge smile. 

"Well Hope can't get me pregnant, I think that's why he isn't worried" 

"Fair point" Penelope replies as they sit down at an empty table in the library. Penelope dramatically opens her text book and lets out a sigh. "Why do exams have to be so soon? I would rather spend my weekend skinny dipping in the lake" Penelope says with a smirk. Josie looks up from her textbook and throws a pencil at her. "Maybe I should find someone to have sex with in the lake" Penelope teases. This causes Josie to cast a silencing spell on her because people are looking at them.

"You're so loud. Nobody needs to know that" Josie says before removing the spell. 

"Wrong. Everybody wants to know" Penelope says, quieter this time. 

*

When Caroline Forbes (Salvatore) gets to the school days later, Lizzie is the first to meet her. Josie on the other hand is running down the stairs to the front doors, while putting her sweater on. "Look who finally turned up? What have you been doing Josie?" her mother asks.

"The question is Who mother, Who has she been doing?" Lizzie mutters with a smirk on her face. Josie hits her sister on the arm. "Ow, what was that for?... Okay fine I deserved it" Lizzie says before her attention is back to her mother. "It's just Josie and Hope have been at it all weekend" Lizzie says, and Josie tackles her sister to the ground. 

"Hey stop it you two!" Caroline yells. Lizzie and Josie then get up off the ground. 

"Sorry mum, I just slept in... that's why I'm late" Josie lies. In reality, Lizzie was right... after the first time, Josie and Hope just couldn't get enough of each other. 

"It's fine. I'm just glad to see both of my daughters in tact." She says, pulling them both into a hug. She pulls away from the hug and looks at Lizzie. "How has your transition been going?" She asks. "Is Ric still making you drink that animal blood?"

"Yes, but it's fine... I've gotten use to it" 

"That's good, I've actually come back to the school for a reason... There is a new threat on the school and I thought it would be best to tell you two first" Caroline explains. "I was recruiting up in Italy. I found a group of young witches that would be great for the school but when approaching their parents about it they weren't okay with the idea of there daughters geling with different supernatural creatures. Their whole coven has declared war on the school"


	22. Wondering Hands

Josie makes her way to Hope's room as fast as she can after hearing the news from her mother. Hope is walking out of her room in work out clothes, ready to go for a run. "Hey babe, want to come for a run with me?" Hope asks with a smile. Josie looks down at the clothes she's wearing and then back up at Hope. "I can wait for you to get changed if you want to come?" 

"Yeah sure, it's probably better if we talk while we are running" Josie says. Hope nods and they make their way to Josie's room where she gets changed. After they walk outside and begin jogging in the woods. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Hope asks. 

"My mum just got back to the school this morning. You know that because you made me late with your wondering hands" Josie says, rolling her eyes. Hope looks over at Josie and smirks. "Anyway she only came back because a coven of Italian witches are going to attack the school" Josie explains, she's starting to get out of breath. Hope stops running and Josie feels a sense of relief. 

"Why are they attacking the school?" Hope asks, confused. She still hasn't fully taken in what Josie said. In Hope's eyes, the Salvatore school is the safest place in the world. 

"Apparently they don't agree with all supernatural beings uniting in one place. They think it's dangerous" 

"That's ridiculous." Hope says as she leans against a nearby tree. "What are we up against?"

"Well Mum says that they are similar to the Gemini Coven... You know my crazy stuck in their way ancestors?" 

"Yeah. I know all about the Gemini coven... there is so much your dad hasn't told you about your ancestors" Hope murmurs. 

"What do you mean?" Josie asks, her eyebrow raised. 

"There is this thing that twins have to do in the Gemini line, something to do with coming up with a coven leader. It's called the merge but you and Lizzie don't have to do it anymore because well... Lizzie died, which automatically makes you Gemini leader" Hope explains. She moves towards Josie, who seems very confused. 

"I'm the Gemini Leader?" Josie asks, still taking it in.

"Technically, yes... You're the only living Gemini. But also I'm not to sure if I'm correct in saying that. I'm only sure that you and Lizzie won't have to merge." Hope tries to explain. "Maybe you should ask your father about this. I'm not the best person to explain it to you" Hope suggests as she scratches the back of her head. 

"I will make sure to do that but as my father likes to say... We have bigger fish to fry" Josie mutters. She takes a seat against a tree and Hope takes a seat next to her. "What are we going to do about this angry Italian witch coven?" 

"We don't have to worry about them... sure they're coming but we are a school of some of the strongest supernatural beings in the world. We'll have to evacuate the younger students but the older ones can beat them on their own. Also, I can speak to my dad again and he can bring all his New Orleans vampires, werewolves and witches" Hope says, placing her hand on Josie leg. "Just relax babe"

"I will once I know everyone in the school will be safe" Josie says before beginning to stand up but Hope pulls her back down, into her lap. She gives Josie a soft smile. 

"I promise you that everyone will be safe... They have no idea how much good this school is doing." Hope says, placing her hand on Josie waist. Josie rests herself against her and lets out a sigh. She feels safe in Hope's arms. 

"And if it does come to a fight... We can all protect each other." Hope says as she places a kiss on Josie's forehead. Josie stops for a moment, looking Hope in the eyes and it's like she sees her differently then she has ever seen her before. She realizes how selfless Hope is. Hope knows how dangerous the witches could be and in her head she isn't underestimating them but she wants to make it seem like no big deal to keep Josie calm. Josie sees right through this and is grateful for it. 

"One day I'm going to marry you" Josie says softly as she looks in Hope's eyes. 

"I sure hope so" Hope says with a small smile as she leans in to kiss her. 

*

_Caroline steps into a town that many ordinary people have never heard, many ordinary people just stroll past it as if it's just a boring open field. That is because it is to a human eye but not to Caroline. Caroline, who is a vampire can see the beautiful Italian town perfectly. She makes her way into the main street where she notices witches doing spells openly. This causes Caroline to smile as she walks past Teenagers casting spells that make flower pedals fly up into the sky. She is then stopped in the park by a woman in maybe her late forties._

_"Vampire, what are you doing here? Intruding on our town?" The woman asks with an accusing voice._

_"I met a few Teenage witches in Rome, they told me to come here... I'm recruiting troubled supernatural teenagers for a school we have in America. It's called the Salvatore boarding school" Caroline explains to the woman._

_"A school for the supernatural?" The woman asks. "You mean to say Witches, Werewolves and Vampires are in the same place? THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS" The woman yells._

_"We only do good things, we don't recruit old vampires..." Caroline tries to explain but the woman cuts her off._

_"This town is full of the strongest witches in the world, once they hear of this treachery... we will bring our wrath down on all of you" The woman says and with that she turns on her heel to walk away._

_"They are just kids"_

_"All children are capable of becoming monsters eventually" The woman says before walking away completely. Caroline realizes the mistake she has made coming to this town, so she calls Alaric right away._


	23. Distract Me

"I'm sorry that I was so reckless with the recruiting Rick, You know how it's been going.. we have been recruiting a record amount of supernaturals in the past year" Caroline explains. "I got reckless and didn't get to know the coven I was dealing with because of the success in the past"

"I'm not blaming you Caroline" Alaric says as he paces back and forth in front of his desk. "It's not your fault that there are still supernaturals that are prejudiced towards other supernaturals" He says. He stops pacing and leans against his desk. "We need to come up with a plan to defeat them but we also need to protect the students at this school" 

"I agree, maybe we should call the Mikaelson's" Caroline suggests. 

"They just went back to New Orleans a few days ago and you know how it is... when an Original is in town nothing good is bound to happen." Alaric murmurs as he walks towards his book shelf, looking for anything that may be able to help him. 

"That is true to an extent but Hope is here and she is their family... So is Josie now. I've seen the Mikaelson's fight for each other and every single time they would win" 

"And who will die in the process Caroline?!" Alaric snaps. "Yes the Mikaelson will protect their own but they don't give a damn who dies to ensure that" 

*

Hope is in her room painting, she is trying to do what she can to calm herself down. Josie is sitting on the other side of the room, reading a book but she can't concentrate on it... It's killing her knowing that these witches are coming and she doesn't have a say in how to stop them. Josie slams her book down on Hope's desk frustrated. This causes Hope to look up at her suddenly, her paint brush falls out of her hands and onto the newspaper spread on the floor. 

"What is it?" Hope asks, after getting over the fright Josie had just given her. Josie gets up suddenly and walks over to Hope. She spins Hope's chair around and sits on her lap so that their chests are touching each other. Hope's hands naturally go to Josie's hips. "I'm not saying I hate this but I need to know what's going on?"

"I need a distraction or you are going to see me go crazy and you are incredibly sexy when you're concentrating on painting" Josie says before pulling Hope into a passionate kiss. Hope's hands move up and under Josie's shirt so that they're on her bare skin. Josie lets out a moan into Hope's mouth which causes Hope to pull away. 

"Are you sure you don't just want to talk?" Hope asks. "I mean I always want to do this with you but I worry about you" 

"Right now I just want you to distract me." Josie says before kissing Hope again. Hope kisses her back while pulling Josie's top up. Josie only pulls away to take it off. She tops and looks in her girlfriends eyes. "I love you so much" She admits. 

"I love you so much too" Hope says with a smile and she kisses her girlfriend again. She pulls away and puts her head into Josie's neck and begins leaving kisses from her collar bone and up to her jawline. Her mouth then goes to Josie's chest when the door opens suddenly. It's Lizzie. 

"Oh God! Where's the bleach so I can use it on my eyes" She says dramatically. 

"We're twins Lizzie, you've seen more of me than this" Josie says as she puts her shirt back on and gets off Hope's lap.

"Yeah but seeing Hope's face stuffed in your..." Lizzie doesn't finish her sentence because she fake gags. 

"Maybe you should have used your super hearing before barging in the room without knocking." Hope says, clearly frustrated. 

"Sorry, I was in a hurry" Lizzie admits. "Dad wants the whole school down in the hall, he has an announcement on what we are going to do with the threat.." She explains. "Oh and leave your grossness in this room" She says before rushing off. Hope lets out a laugh and wraps her arms around Josie. 

"We can finish this later?" Hope asks. 

"Of course" Josie says while biting her lip. Their relationship had gone from innocent to very sexual since that day on the lake but they are both fine with it. They can't get enough of each other and how alive they make each other feel.

They make their way down to the hall hand in hand and take a seat next to each other. Hope's hand rests on Josie's knee in support. When Alaric walks to the front, he glances at Hope and Josie before starting his speech. 

"As you may or may not have heard, there is a coven of witches on their way to this school and judging by our locator spell on a woman from the coven, they are at the airport in Italy ready to fly here which means they could be here in the next twelve hours" Alaric explains. "These witches have something against different supernatural beings uniting but there is nothing wrong with befriending each other because we are better as a team... and we will show them that" He says. 

"What do you suggest we do?" Hope speaks up. Alaric looks down at Hope and gives her a soft smile before speaking again. 

"The reason why I built this school was to keep supernaturals safe and teach them how to get by in the human world without accidentally causing destruction. But in order to keep you safe I need to give you a choice, you can evacuate or you can stay here and fight for the school. Evacuation is mandatory for younger students but for the older students it is your choice" Alaric says, he looks out a his students. "We will be having the Mikaelson family come down from new Orleans to help and we will have to put the same barrier spells up that we did when Aurora attacked us" 

Hope looks up at Alaric surprised. He would never willingly call up her family for help, he believes that they will cause destruction. But their not worse than a coven of witches that actually want to take down every student in the school. Hope looks over at Caroline who seems pleased with what Alaric is saying and she knows that this was her doing. When Alaric is finished telling the students the plan, Hope makes her way over to Caroline. "You're the reason that my family is coming?" 

"I convinced him that it was a good idea... your family is the strongest family on earth Hope. I hope that you're not mad" Caroline says, carefully. Hope gives her a reassuring smile. 

"Of course I'm not mad" Hope says. "I would have done the same thing but do you know if they will get here in time?" 

"Of course they will, We made the call hours ago. Look, Ric is worried about the casualties in this fight... he thinks that your family won't protect the students. Just you and Josie" Caroline explains. 

"If it's important to me, my family will protect this school" Hope says, unsure of herself. She makes a mental note to have a chat with her father about it when he gets there. "Anyway, I'm going to help the witches with the barrier spell" Hope says as she turns away.

"Hope" Caroline says. Hope turns to look at Caroline once again. "I know you're Josie's mate. Protect my daughter with your life" 

"Oh you don't have to worry Headmistress... I'd die for Josie any day, It's my instinct" 

*

"That was a long conversation you had with my mother" Josie states. 

"We were speaking about my family, Your father doesn't like them very much so I thought it was surprising that he had asked for them to help" Hope explains. 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures I guess" 

"Something like that" Hope says before placing her hand on the school gate. She murmurs a spell and then moves to walk to another part of the fence. Josie walks with her and puts her own spell on the fence as well. 

"Did she mention you marking me?" Josie asks before muttering another spell. 

"No" Hope lies. 

"Maybe she doesn't know, do you think I should tell her?" Josie asks.

"No, She knows about it. She just hasn't mentioned it to me." Hope lies again, looking away from her. Josie notices her girlfriends closed off body language and her blank facial expression. 

"You're lying to me" Josie states. "What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter... it wasn't anything bad. We have work to do anyway, we can't be chatting" Hope says before walking off towards the school. Josie lets out an annoyed sigh and walks off in the opposite direction, towards the lake. 


	24. It Is Your Decision

Josie stands by the lake frustrated, she begins throwing rocks into the lake, trying to skim them until one rock hits the other end of the lake. When the rock comes flying back, Josie jumps out of the way so she doesn't get hit by it. She looks up and sees a small ripple on the other side of lake. The barrier spells that the witches are putting up are working. Josie turns around to see Hope with the rock caught in her hand. 

"You need to be more careful" She says with a soft smile. Josie rolls her eyes and turns away from her. "You can't seriously be mad at me right now" 

"Well I am" Josie says as she stands up and wipes the dirt off her black jeans. 

"What for exactly?" 

"You won't tell me what my mum said to you, it must have been bad because you're closing yourself off to me and I don't like it" Josie says as she crosses her arms over her chest. Hope lets out a sigh and steps closer to Josie. 

"She told me to protect you with my life and I said I would. I didn't want to tell you because you don't like to feel weak. And before you say anything Josie, I don't think you are weak but that doesn't mean that I won't die for you" Hope states. She looks into Josie's eyes and can't help but give her a small crooked smile. 

"Okay" Josie says softly, staring back at her. 

"Okay?" Hope questions. She takes Josie's hands into hers. 

"Yeah. Okay. But you do know that I'd do the same for you right?" 

"Yeah. We are both wired that way I guess. Even though I would never want you to" Hope says, she steps closer to Josie and is about to pull her into a hug when Josie stops her. 

"But you should know that I would also do everything in my power to live for you, because losing someone you love is the worst feeling in the world. You should know that, you lost your mother. So I will do everything I can to live so you can live your life with me in it" Josie explains. This causes Hope to pull Josie into a passionate kiss. Josie places her hands on Hope's waist as Hope pulls away. 

"We should get back up to the school, Doctor Saltzman wants us to help evacuate the younger students." 

*

"Has your family arrived?" Josie asks, she's sitting on Hope's bed, looking down at the ground. Hope walks forward and kneels down in front of Josie, she knows that her girlfriend is worried about the events that are to come. She places her hands on Josie's legs and looks up at her. Josie looks at Hope, she looks scared. 

"My family is here Jo, they will sort something out and if not I have a plan that can save the school. It's just, for it to work I can't tell anyone" Hope says. Josie nods, taking in a deep breath. 

"Just don't do anything stupid Hope. I don't want to lose you" She says with a tear rolling down her cheek. Hope wipes the tear away and gives Josie a soft reassuring smile.

"You won't lose me because Josie I would live for you too" Hope says, referring to the conversation they had earlier. Josie can't help but smile. "Now, it's going to do us no good sitting in this room. Let's go out and talk over the plan with the others" she suggests. 

"Can I just stay here with you for a couple more minutes?" Josie asks. "Come lay with me" Josie says as she lays back onto Hope's bed. Hope lays next to Josie and wraps her arms around her. "I want you to give me your blood" Josie says softly, she's facing away from Hope so she can't see her facial expression. Hope puts her face in the crook of Josie's neck. 

"Are you sure?" She whispers. 

"I'm sure" Josie says without hesitation. Hope gives Josie's neck a kiss. 

"Okay" she says. "But it can't be mine... I don't want you to have to deal with a sire bond. I'll ask Mg for his blood. We can't tell your dad"

"I know" Josie says with a sigh. "He would never allow it" she says before turning around to face Hope. "But I want to be with you forever and if that means being a vampire or whatever I will be then I'm fine with that"

"As long as you're sure... I'm not going to deliberately turn you but if you die today at least you will come back but you should know I want you to have the choice of having kids. You're sixteen, you're not old enough to know if you want them yet" 

"Oh I do want them but there are other options. I'm just better off a vampire than dead" Josie says with a small, nervous chuckle. 

"Well it is your decision baby" Hope says. Josie feels her heart flutter at the nickname, even though its a bit cheesy she loves it anyway. 

*

Hope makes her way to one of the classrooms where her father is sitting alone, reading. This is one of the many ways he comes up with a plan. Klaus looks up when his daughter enters the room. 

"Dad" Hope says carefully. "I need you to promise me something and I know you are formulating a plan as we speak but I already have one" Hope says as she closes the door. Klaus puts his book down.

"And what's wrong with my plan that you haven't heard yet" Klaus says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

"It probably requires sacrifice and I can't have that. You're the only person I'm telling this because I know you'll have the strongest reaction to what I'm planning to do. I also know that I want to keep everyone in this school safe at all costs. Do you understand that?" Hope asks her father, who looks confused but he slowly nods. "I'm a Tribrid, a rare supernatural occurrence. They're going to want me as a sort of beacon for power if that's what I offer them" She explains. 

"You're not offering yourself to them Hope" Klaus growls. Hope smiles and shakes her head. 

"They won't have me for long... With everything that happened with Aurora I remembered the story of her brother Tristan and how he was trapped in that shipping container. Dad I'm going to have to die and be in transition so I can trap the coven of witches" 

"I'm not going to let you trigger your vampire side" Klaus says standing up from his seat, furious.

"I'm the only person they are going to want dad, I don't see any other way" 

"We slaughter them all" Klaus growls. 

"No... My idea is to trap them long enough for them to see reason and then let them go. We can't confirm what they already think of this school" Hope explains. "And honestly I'd rather turn now while I'm young then sixty years from now. Would hate to be forever old looking" Hope says, wrinkling her nose. 

"You're going to do it no matter what I say?" he asks. Hope nods. They are both snapped out of there thoughts when a loud BANG is heard from outside. The witches are trying to break the barrier around the school with different spells. 

"Go with the plan dad and go along like you don't know about it, The witches need to believe that I'm really giving myself up"


	25. The Negotiator

"Hope the witches are here" Josie states the obvious as Hope walks out into the main entrance area. Hope nods and turns to Josie, she looks at her for a moment and then takes her hand and pulls Josie into her. Hope kisses her passionately before also being the first to pull away.

"Be safe" Hope whispers with her forehead against Josie's. They're both snapped out of their thoughts from the chaos of students rushing around them, preparing for the witches to break the barrier. But Hope knows that the witches will never make it through that barrier.

"Hope what are you going to do?" Josie asks, suddenly becoming aware of how strange Hope is acting.

"Nothing you wouldn't do babe" Hope says with a small smile. She goes to walk off when Josie takes her hand.

"Be safe" Josie says, repeating Hope's words. She let's go of Hope's hand once Hope gives her a nod. Hope turns away and runs off. Hope finds her aunt Freya with her hand on the barrier continuing to cast protection spells.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Hope asks.

"Yes" Freya says as she pulls out a large metal coin looking object. Hope takes it and casts a spell which causes it to look like a bracelet. Hope puts it on her wrist a place where it wouldn't look out of place. "Hope, what are you going to do?" Freya asks her niece.

"You don't have to worry about me Aunt Freya" Hope says with a small smile. She then places her hand on the barrier and siphons a small bit of magic so she can walk through to the other side. Hope then sees her dad standing next to Freya, he wasn't standing there before.

"Hope let me through" He growls. "I can't let you got through with this" He says, he then vamp speeds right into the barrier and is thrown back. His eyes turn yellow with anger. He hadn't thought about what it meant for Hope to trigger her vampire side and he wasn't even sure that it would work.

"Don't worry dad... I'll be fine" Hope says before turning away. She makes her way through the woods so that she could take the witches off guard. When she finally sees them, there are hundreds of them. All with the war faces on. They are all shooting there own spells at the barrier and Hope knows if she doesn't intervene soon then the barrier will come crashing down. When Hope comes into the clearing she is spotted right away. She puts her hands up in surrender and without a word she is taken to their leader who sits in a large sprinter van. Hope is thrown into one of the seats and the door closes.

"You are one of the students I hear" The woman snarls. "What are you exactly?" She asks, now seeming curious.

"I'm a Tribrid. Who also has the power to siphon... something that I received from my lovely soulmate" Hope says, her facial expression blank.

"A wolf, vampire and witch" Another woman says, she seems to be the leaders adviser of some sort.

"Exactly... I have a deal for you. You can have me, a power beacon because i'm a rare supernatural occurrence... my energy could fuel your coven for centuries" Hope explains. The leader leans forward and laughs in Hope's face.

"You think that our coven needs power? We don't. If we needed power we wouldn't have come to this school in the first place" She says. Hope looks down at her bracelet and remembers what she said to Josie hours before _'I'd live for you too'._ She wants to curse herself for making that promise. "I think it may just be better if we kill every last on of you" The woman says before going to open the door.

"Hey!" Hope yells at her. She takes off her bracelet and siphons the spell she used to turn it into a bracelet. She then slams the metal coin against the wall of the van. "Good thing I can't die" Hope says with a laugh. "And good thing you're stuck in here" Hope mutters. The woman looks at the tribrid with wide eyes. The other woman's face turns red.

"You sneaky little bitch" the leader says.

"Now, You are going to listen to me tell you every single great thing this school does for supernatural kids like myself or I will turn into a wolf and tear you to pieces because you can't leave unless I siphon the magic keeping you in here" Hope says, as she crosses her legs.

"All my life I have seen vampires and werewolves go to war with each other and witches always get thrown in the middle of it" The leader growls. "There is no convincing me to turn my coven around"

"Tell me something... whatever your name is..."

"Luna Demora" She says, clearly annoyed.

"Tell me something Luna, if you are so angry at werewolves and vampires going to war with each other then what does it make you if you're the one starting this war. You are just as bad as those vampires and werewolves you hate so much" Hope says, leaning forward in her chair. "This school, it helps supernatural students to get along... there is nothing evil taught at this school. In fact everything we learn here is defensive and we are damn good at it. Which explains why your coven hasn't gotten through our barrier yet." Hope says as she looks out the window to see the barrier still in tact. She then looks over at Luna's adviser who seems to be freaking out because she can't get out of the car. Hope mutters a spell to make the adviser go to sleep.

"You have all united and that vampire bimbo came to us looking for recruits... You're building an army here" Luna growls.

"If we were building an army Luna, then why haven't we attacked you yet?" Hope asks with a small smirk on her face. Luna sits back, not knowing what to say. "Now we have two options, I have a knife in my pocket... I can kill myself and then go into transition. I'll be able to walk out of here because I'd be neither alive or dead but that will mean that you and your adviser who doesn't seem to like small spaces; will stay here until you both starve to death. Or you can agree to leave Mystic Falls without causing harm to the supernaturals or humans and I can just siphon the magic right out of this dark object right here."

"If you're a defensive school that only teaches students good then why do you have a dark artifact like that one?" Luna asks, pointing at the large metal disc stuck to the wall.

"My name is Hope Mikaelson and my aunt is..." Hope begins but Luna cuts her off.

"Your aunt is Freya Mikaelson... One of the greatest witches ever" Luna says. Hope smiles because she knows she can finally cut a deal with Luna.

"Yes, my aunt is Freya Mikaelson and she gave that to me. We don't keep any objects like this in the school" Hope says. She then thinks for a moment. "If you stand down you will not only get to be free of this sprinter van but you will also get to meet my aunt and if you choose to send some of your young witches to this school they'll be able to learn from her first hand. She comes to teach things sometimes"

"It's a deal Hope Mikaelson" Luna says after some thought. "But... If any destruction comes out of your school towards witches then our coven will eliminate all of you" Luna growls. Hope nods. 

"We will bind this with a magical oath..." Hope says as she takes Luna's hand. Luna looks at Hope and nods. They both say the spell at the same time, knowing full well that they can't break the promises they made to each other. Hope places her hand on the metal disc and siphons the magic out of it.


	26. It's Just Good To Be Alive

Once the Italian witches are ordered to stop the attack, Hope siphons the spells that create the barrier around the school. Klaus is there within seconds, he looks into Hope's eyes. He's checking to see if she's in transition. "You're still Human, how?" He asks.

"I thought of something better" Hope says with a small smile. Klaus just looks at his daughter for a moment and then he pulls her into a tight hug. Hope lets out a laugh. "everything is okay, we made a deal" Hope whispers to her father. 

"What deal did you make? Tell me why I shouldn't kill every last one of them" He growls. 

"Because they were just scared. They actually want to look at the school for some of their young witches. I made it clear to them that this school isn't a way to build an army" Hope explains. She turns to Luna who is walking up to them. Klaus steps forward angrily but Hope stops him. "Dad, it's okay" Hope says before turning to Luna. "sorry about my father. You must have heard about the ruthless Klaus Mikaelson"

"Yes... The original Hybrid" Luna scowls, looking Klaus up and down. "The man that caused most of those wars between werewolves and vampires" She says rolling her eyes.

"You must be thinking about Marcel Gerard, I turned him three hundred year ago, he was the one who started a war with werewolves" Klaus says. Luna looks at him in disapproval and then turns back to Hope. 

"We will be leaving Mystic Falls tomorrow. In the meantime we will go and find a place in town to stay" Luna explains. Luna then places her hand on Hopes shoulder, she pauses for a second as if she is reading her. That's because she is, Luna has the power to sense good and evil within someone. She then smiles. "You're nothing like your father, now that's surprising"

*

When Josie sees Hope enter the school she runs up to her and hugs her. "You're an idiot Hope, why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?" Josie says, clearly upset but also relieved that Hope is okay.

"Because you wouldn't have agreed with my original plan" Hope says as they pull away from the hug. 

"What the plan where you were going to kill yourself and let yourself go into transition just so you could get through the barrier?" Josie asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I originally planned to trap their whole coven but when I saw the numbers I thought that would be a bit hard, I didn't have a room to put them in as they were all outside. So when i was put in a car with their leader I heard my own voice pop into my head, the one that told you that I'd live for you. I realized that I had your siphoning ability so if I could convince their leader to back off then I didn't have to die, I could just siphon the power. So I did that" Hope explains. 

"And what if you didn't convince them Hope?" Josie snaps, annoyed. She steps back away from Hope. Which causes Hope to pull Josie into her. 

"I would have stayed in that damn car for as long as it took... as I said, I would live for you. Even if that means not triggering my vampire side. I'd grow old with you if that's what you wanted. Anything you want I will give that to you" Hope says, her face close to Josie's. Josie can't help but feel aroused by the tone in Hope's voice. Josie lets out a shaky breath and nods. 

"I'm glad you're okay" Josie admits. "I was so scared, so was your father. I almost siphoned that barrier and came to get you myself but Lizzie stopped me, she said that if you had a plan then we should let you try it."

"Why were you scared if you knew I'd come back even if I died?" Hope wonders. 

"Because I want you to have the chance to have kids. Also while you're in transition you can be killed, you become vulnerable like a human and I knew that might not end well for you" Josie explains. Hope hadn't thought about this of course, she didn't think about the possibility of actually dying until this moment. She felt a ping of fear and she realized that she shouldn't be so reckless. Hope pulls Josie into a hug and pulls away when she sees Lizzie strutting over. 

"Hey Mikaelson, glad you're okay" Lizzie murmurs with a smirk. 

"Come here you" Hope says, pulling Lizzie into a tight hug. Lizzie starts squirming in Hope's grip but then she caves and hugs her back. 

"What's this for?" Lizzie asks. 

"It's just good to be alive."


	27. Epilogue

Hope and Josie put the final box in their car before heading inside to see the surprise party waiting for them. It was their collage send off party that Luna and Alaric had planned for them. After the attempted attack on the school Luna became invested and wanted to be a part of the school, she became a teacher and Alaric's wife. Luna comes up to the two girls and hugs them. "It was a pleasure to teach you two for the short time that I did" She says. "Make sure to check in every now in then"

"Well I'm going to have to" Hope mutters. "My soulmates dad is the headmaster and her step mother is a teacher here. I will always check in with you guys" Hope says, She takes Josie's hand and pulls her towards their friends who are also leaving for different collages. Lizzie steps forward and gives them a sad smile.

"It sucks that we aren't at the same school, It won't be the same" Lizzie says. "But I'm happy that you two will be in the same place. Like dad said to me the universe will always bring you two together. I hate to say that he's right. But you know what I am right about" Lizzie mutters. She then places her hand on Hope's shoulder. "You have always protected her as I knew you would" She says before turning to her sister. "I'm glad you found love, It's so good to see you happy but give Hope a break sometimes Ms Snappy. Hope's intentions are always pure" Lizzie says before nodding at Hope and walking away. 

"That was nice" Hope says to Josie in a whisper. 

"To you maybe" Josie says with a small laugh. Hope laughs and looks up at the stage that has been set up and then back at Josie. 

"I'm just going to say a few words, is that okay?" Hope asks. 

"Of course it is babe" 

Hope makes her way up to the stage and brings the microphone down to her height. "Can I get everyone's attention please" She says. This causes the room to quiet down. "Thank you" Hope looks around the room and sees all her friends and she sees Alaric with a bourbon in his hand looking proud. She looks over at Lizzie who is smiling at her and over at Penelope who is stuffing her face with a sandwich. She can't help but want to cry happy tears because these people in this room are her family. "I know one thing standing up here right now and that is that we are family, all of us. I'm so grateful for all of you. I use to be so closed off when I first got here. I was drawing on my arm all the time, trying to find my soulmate. That's the only thing that mattered to me but when I found her I knew that there was more to life then that and Josie taught me that. Josie, I love you so much and I'm so glad that we are going on this adventure with each other. To the rest of you, good luck with your future and I know we will meet again in that future."


End file.
